Intricacy
by Hiroto Sumi
Summary: Itzumi moves into a different dorm room temporarily as the new roommates invite her to play an online game called "Intricacy," but this is no ordinary game. Warning: Mature Content, Hentai, and Tentacles.
1. Intricacy

Disclaimer: This story isn't based on any particular Anime or Manga, so all of the characters are mine. Please ask me before using any of the characters in this story. This story was made as a request for user Dark Ninja Super.

Warning: This story is rated M for sexual content, which includes anal, tentacles, monsters, and mature content. If you are under the age of 18, then please read with caution since you are under-aged. You have been warned.

Chapter One: Intricacy

 _A seventeen-year-old girl was standing on the rough sand of a beach during a hot summer day. The sky was cloudless with the sun high in the horizon. Her cerulean colored eyes gazed ahead while her dark blue hair blew around in the wind. She had on a school uniform one-piece bathing suit in cobalt blue with the school logo in white on the right side of her chest. Her bosom was about a B-Cup size with a healthy body shape of rotund hips. Her hands were by her sides, as she seemed to be pleasantly observing the private view. She was standing on the shore as the waves were lightly strolling over her feet._

 _Suddenly, she sensed a rubbery object brush against her right ankle as she glanced down to see a full sized scarlet octopus crawling towards her from the oceanic reservoir. She let out a horrified scream, but no one else was around to come to her rescue. The creature inched closer while extending the same arm once again, but this time wrapping it around her lower leg. The lass tripped and fell onto the wet sand below as her lap was widened with the octopus approaching her briskly. Her hands were seeping into the ground as the octopus continued to come closer and closer to her vulnerability._

The female student awoke with flustered thoughts buzzing in her mind or the arousing fantasy continuing to imagine the octopus about to sexually tamper her while on the beach. The youth let out a sigh of relief, but the area between her thighs was tingling with erotic connotations. She sensed the urge to stick her hands into her azure pajama pants, but her eyes looked at the clock to see that she would have to get ready for school rather shortly. Her white tang top was concealing her top half, but her tits were provoked while feeling rather stiff.

'What a dream,' she contemplated while sitting up in her bed. Her sheets were a basic bluish color, but she was in a dorm room all by herself at the college. The walls were white and the flooring was wood. The window to her right was sheltered with white curtains. It was the morning of a fall day as the sunlight was shimmering around the room. The pale dresser was on the opposite side of the room beside a wooden desk with a black laptop on it. A white door was on her left and kept shut at all times. Her legs swung over the edge of the mattress, in which the sheets were a beige color to protect the actual springing piece of furniture.

Once her feet touched the chilly wooden paneling she felt the wetness of a mysterious watery puddle, which was highly unusual. Her eyes looked down to see the stream flowing from beneath the door, which was linked to the bathroom. With her heart beginning to throb with panic she leapt out of bed and followed the source toward the doorway. Her right hand swiftly turned the silver knob to open the door. To her astonishment the flow was pouring out of the broken pipe beneath the pale sink. The tiled walls were white with the flooring being a marble snowy color. Above the sink was a mirror, and past that was the toilet beside the shower with the cerulean colored shower curtain concealing the tub, shower faucet, and bath tub knobs.

"A leak? I guess my own pipe has been leaking this morning, too," she sighed. "Nothing like starting a normal school day with a wet dream and a leaky sink." The student had no choice but to call the school maintenance to request for a repair, in which her personal matters would have to wait until later. The school was quick to respond to her issue stating that she would have to temporarily live in a different apartment room for the next few days while her dorm room was repaired. Her assigned dorm was a floor below, in which she swiftly packed up her belongings, exited the now flooding living space, and headed for the rendezvous.

She was wearing her school uniform of a sapphire blue jacket covering a short sleeved white blouse with a matching plaid mini skirt. Her lower thighs were concealed with black thigh thighs, and contrasting cinnamon colored shoes. She had in her right hand the handlebar of her black rolling suitcase that was about three feet tall and two feet wide stuffed full of clothes and other personal items. She was going to a community college, as there were students of all ages, and many different classes to participate in.

Her right hand knocked on the cobalt colored door, in which the hallway walls were white with a green carpet below, and all of the doors were the same shade of blue. She heard footsteps tumbling for a moment before the door was opened. A young adult of nineteen years of age poked her head out through the opening of the doorway, as she had long blond hair, and yellow eyes. She was about five foot six inches tall, and had a sense of maturity about her. The attire was of the same school uniform.

"You must be Itzumi," the young lady uttered with a smirk. The blue haired lass nodded her head, in which the student stepped aside to let her through into the dorm room. "My name is Keiko, and this is where you will be for the next several days." The dorm room was typical with white walls, carpeted floors, and lounging furniture in the main room like a couch, table, television, and bookshelf. However, in the back of the room was a scarlet curtain along the wall with a black light beneath it. There was a miniature white board resting along the surface beneath the black light as it had azure blue lettering on it, in which the writing appeared to be notes, or scribbles about club concepts.

To the right was the kitchen as the island with a granite-designed top had an extension along the left side, in which a student was sitting on a stool like chair while staring at the black laptop screen. She was typing briskly with her back facing the doorway, as there was a document on the monitor, or possibly a homework assignment. On the opposite side of the room was also a wooden desk with another student also on a silver laptop with focused concentration on the screen. Her back was also leaning towards the kitchen.

"I'll introduce everyone since they're so occupied," Keiko interrupted. She shut the door as Itzumi stood by it with her hands tightly grasping the handlebar of her suitcase. Three of the roommates were sitting on the couch watching the television screen together, or not paying attention to the guest's presence. "On the couch here from left to right is Ayane, Suzume, and Hisano. Past the couch on the computer is Tomomi. In the kitchen is Yumiko." Itzumi stared at each female student as they all had on identical uniforms, except their detailed humanly features were vastly unique.

Ayane also had a twin tail hairstyle, except her hair color was pink with red highlights. Her eyes were a piercing shade of salmon pink, as her height was five foot four inches, and her age was eighteen years old with a B-Cup sized top. Suzume was a lot older than the rest of the group with twenty years of age, five foot seven inches of height, C-Cup sized chest, crimson hair in a ponytail that reached the mid back, and ruby colored eyes that seemed rather aggressive. Hisano was next with wavy emerald colored hair, and matching green eyes. She was eighteen years old and five foot six inches tall. Both Hisano and Keiko had D-Cup sized breasts. Tomomi was eighteen years old with a height of five foot four inches, and a B-Cup sized chest. Her hair was medium length, in which her hair and eyes were orange colored. Lastly, Yumiko had a height of five foot two inches with a flat chest, eighteen years old, long lavender hair, and violet shaded eyes.

"Class won't start for another hour, so maybe now is a good time to show you something," Keiko whispered while grinning. "Follow me for a moment." The tall blond wandered over towards the door that was behind the desk as they wandered past the back of the couch, and behind Tomomi's black rolling chair. The bedroom was rather massive with three bunk beds made of wood poles, and consisting of cerulean blue bed covers with white pillows for each mattress. Beside each piece of furniture was a small wooden table with a lamp, black digital clock, and a few drawers.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch, but it's much quieter in here at the moment," she explained. "You probably noticed the odd whiteboard along the wall in the main room." Itzumi listened intently as Keiko sat on the lower bed on the far left of the room. Past the beds was a window with blue curtains. The walls were a pale white with wooden flooring below. "That's notes for our gaming club. Right now we're playing a game called 'Intricacy.' Have you heard of it?"

"Not really," Itzumi retorted. Her eyes wanted to glance around the room, but Keiko seemed to be rather anxious about the topic. "Is that what we came in here for?" The blond nodded her head and then got up off of the bed, and sauntered towards the table. She opened the bottom drawer, in which there were three for each table, as she pulled out virtual reality glasses, one pair in yellow, and the other in blue. They looked like normal glasses with silver frames, except the lenses were tinted.

"The blue one is an extra, but what a coincidence that it matches your hair," she giggled. "Anyway, yes, a majority of our time outside of class and homework is this online game called 'Intricacy.' It has Hentai material in it, or strong sexual themes. I hope that's acceptable to you."

"That's fine," Itzumi answered. "I had a wet dream this morning." Itzumi was intrigued that the roommates were also into eroge games or themes like her. The game sounded like an astounding source of entertainment while she waited to return to her old dorm room. Keiko returned to the edge of the bed as she gazed at the visitor for a while.

"Oh? What happened?" Keiko razzed while crossing her arms with her huge bosom sticking over it as if showing off on purpose. She tossed the glasses onto the bed while crossing her lower limbs as well to stretch them across the floor.

"I was at the beach, and an octopus attacked me," Itzumi replied. "But, I woke up before it took away my virginity." The companion snickered but then opened up her mouth to speak.

"Yes, I could see that fantasy being played out in the game," she said with a beaming smile. "Anyway, this virtual realm is a lot of fun, and we're all kind of addicted to it. 'Intricacy' is like any Hentai game where you run into sexual situations, but you can pick the settings, environment, privacy, and more. When you log in for the first time the glasses scan your appearance, and use that as your Player Character's design. You can change outfits though. You enter a reality that looks like real life such as a school, the mall, the beach, the train, and more. There is a map, and you can select any type of location, and it will send you directly there."

"What do you mean by privacy and choosing the moves?" Itzumi wondered. She remained standing up, but finally released her grip on the luggage while resting both of her arms by her sides.

"Ah, yeah, when you explore the environments you may select either public or private," the blond continued. "Public means that you can see the other Player Characters that are also using the public setting, meaning that you can watch others get violated if you like that kind of setting, or to communicate with other Players. Private hides you and other Players if you prefer to get assaulted without anyone else watching you. There are only monsters as enemies in this game, and you don't fight them, but instead you can select the moves that they will use on you before the scene occurs. The monsters also change based on location, so when you enter an area you pick which monster you'd like to see, or you can see the areas along with the monsters in those regions if you prefer to go somewhere else. You can also travel on foot or by train from one zone to another." Keiko paused to take a breath, and then continued while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"For example, an octopus at the beach zone might have the option of say tentacle sex, or simply caressing the body, and there's a random option where the creature does anything to the Player if she or he prefers surprises, or sometimes is too lazy to pick the moves. There's also a difficulty setting where you can select the aggressiveness of the monster such as the octopus lightly stroking you, or heavily violating you. You basically just sit there and watch the scene unfold while feeling everything in the real world. There's no pain, so everything will feel good." Keiko sighed while stopping for a moment.

"The minutes in the game are the same in real life, so right now it would be 7:30 AM, and there's a clock in the upper right hand corner of the screen so you know what time it is," Keiko coolly explained. "The sun rises and sets in the game just like in real life, so it would be the morning setting at this moment. Pretty handy for knowing when you need to stop for class or something. There's also a light on the glasses that lets us know that you're playing the game, so we don't disturb you, or if there's an emergency we can kick you out of the game from here." She nodded her head as if feeling very giddy.

"What's the goal of the game though?" Itzumi wondered. Her thighs were twitching a bit from the heavy curiosity of wondering about the game itself.

"The objective is to explore every single area, and to be violated by every single monster," Keiko answered. "More areas and monsters are unlocked each time that you visit a new zone or enemy. You also have the option to explore with a group, so you can see group violations, or follow another party member for assistance. There are many help options though if you still don't understand something in game. Also, there's an orgasm health bar. It lets you know how aroused you are. Basically, the game keeps track of your personal records like which monsters you've been violated by and saves the settings for quick access for next time, and shows how many times you've cum or which abilities the monster used on you for reference. Sometimes features are unlocked if you explore every single ability of an enemy, or cum a lot by a particular monster, too."

"So I basically explore a world like ours, but there are monsters in it, and the more that I interact with them the more things will be unlocked in the game?" Itzumi inquired. "Wow, sounds like intense pleasure just from playing an eroge game."

"Exactly. Plus, since we've explored about half of the game we can send our information to your character so that you don't have to start from the beginning to unlock the Newbie options." She paused for a moment and then let out a small sigh. "There's one more thing. Males can't play this game because the monsters need hosts for reproduction. What I'm saying is that you also have the option to give birth to things, but it's not discomforting at all, and it happens at any random time after the violation of the monster itself. You can also turn off the option to get pregnant if that's not your fetish. You might also feel very frisky after you play the game, so we have vibrators to relieve such emotions."

"I'm tingling from hearing all of this already," the blue haired lass chortled with pink cheeks. "Anything else that I need to know?"

"I think that's it. The malls have some stores that allow you to shop for clothes, and the school classrooms have NPC pretend classes. If you like the idea of being violated in the middle of class you don't have to worry about the students or teachers paying attention to you," the blond replied. "After you get violated by a monster you receive currency and points, so you can spend those points on items, new monsters, or even new outfits."

"Do you recommend anything for me?" Itzumi questioned.

"Well, I'm not sure, since everyone has their own personal fetishes," she frowned. "We have a few hours before class, so let's go ahead and login for a bit. I want to show you what it's like to play 'Intricacy.'" Keiko put on her glasses and then got off of the bed before wandering over towards the same table piece. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a miniature notebook laptop in pink with her right hand before placing it onto the desk. She also removed two black USB cords, as they were long enough to reach both beds that were beside the piece of wooden furniture.

"Lay down on the bed. It's a lot more comfortable to relax, and plus you have to hold still while the game scans you," the student explained. Itzumi listened and got onto the bed to the right as her back eased across the soft mattress. Keiko plugged in the petite side of the USB into the left port of the glasses, and then lay on the bed to the left while also plugging herself in. The game loaded on the computer monitor as both of them were plugged into it. Itzumi stared at the bluish ceiling as suddenly reality began to fade away, and the game began to load.

End of Chapter One


	2. The Laboratory

Chapter Two: The Laboratory

Itzumi watched as a loading screen floated in front of her as Keiko was controlling the main menu. The "Intricacy" title loaded for a moment as the zone options emerged. Keiko selected to be a party with private settings, to go to the forest area, and to be randomly defiled by a hostile spider monster with both of them being exposed to impregnation. The menu faded away in an illuminating light as Itzumi and Keiko were standing in the middle of a colorful wooded area during an autumn morning.

"Here we are," she cooed. Itzumi was astounded by the fine details of the game, in which each tree appeared to be rather realistic with tiny bugs crawling about, some with loose bark, some trees with moss, and variant sized branches or plants. The grass was very green with miniature patches of dirt around. The sky was many shades of orange as there were birds tweeting in the distance. In the upper right hand corner was 7:41 AM in black digital numbers. Beneath the clock was the orgasm bar in blue for neutral emotions. Both of them were in their school uniforms, and every single realistic detail of their images was the same.

"This is amazing," Itzumi gasped. "I feel like I'm actually in the woods." Keiko nodded but then briskly triggered the appearance of the computer tablet in her right hand. She began to scroll about with her right index finger as Itzumi joined her side to see. "What are you doing?" On the screen was a map as she could see two blue dots in the middle of the forest area. On the right hand side was the monster details as Keiko had the spider options selected, and then a "Start" option emerged in green towards the bottom of the screen. The other monster options for the area were flies, snakes, worms, and more. Keiko was loaded as the party leader as Itzumi was plainly the party member.

"This tablet is basically the main menu," she stated. "Once you have everything selected you can start the eroge scene. If you have to leave early you can stop the scene at any time. If you get bored or want to change something you can also do so. You also can move to another location. We're running out of time, so I think it's best that we begin. Don't feel concerned about me, or for you, the spider will only assault me, and I won't feel anything but immense pleasure. We can expand and pretty much deal with any monstrous situation."

Itzumi sighed and stood back as Keiko selected to start, in which the tablet disappeared in an illustrative spark. They both heard a hiss from above as they glanced up to see the fiend dropping from the sky. It looked like a normal black house spider, but ten times more massive than usual with the body size of six feet long and three feet tall. Its eight arms were rather hairy as its eyes were rather adorably staring at its victim standing down below between the trees.

"Gah!" Keiko was suddenly flying into the air as something was tugging onto her back. She glanced up to see the enemy with its many eyes lustfully gazing at her. She began to scream and flail her limbs about in attempt to struggle, but the sticky web was too strong. She landed atop of the web with her back toward the ground as her thighs fell through the holes, and continued to dangle. Her arms were also level with her shoulders as she could feel the web tremble from the movements of the spider itself.

"Let's begin!" Keiko hollered. She was somewhat struggling against the sticky strings around her limbs as her body was being lifted up from the leafy ground. She could feel her skirt falling beneath her as her legs were also being tugged upward toward the sky. "You're ruining my uniform!" Keiko was about twenty feet up from the ground and about ten feet away from the top of the trees. She could hear Itzumi shouting something, but ignored it while attempting to get into the mood of the situation.

She could hear the creature bustling about as if busily continuing her horrendous capture. Keiko could feel the tight and sticky strings around her arms and lower legs, as her body was completely flat. The student was wriggling and pulling in hopes to escape, but she was growing weary from the overwhelming effort.

"Hurry up and violate me," Keiko demanded. She suddenly felt her lower thighs drop as the spider's rough arms were forcefully widening her legs. The fiend had somehow landed atop of her thighs, and she lifted up her head to see the beast sitting there with its two frontal legs wrapped around her lower limbs. Her mini skirt was opening and stretching like a flower blooming with the pollen vulnerable to bees.

"Go faster!" the blond ordered again. With a long glance she could see that her body was entwined with a massive and strong spider web with her legs hovered between gaps, and the spider ready to pounce on its advantaging environment. The middle pincers suddenly extended forward as they began to probe at her bouncy and heavy bosom. "You're inappropriately touching me!" Keiko groaned in astonishment as she instantly felt a warm rawness begin to tingle between her legs. Her cheeks were a pink tone of embarrassment as the pincer ripped the top of the blouse, and released her tumbling bosom.

"Y-you pervert!" Keiko sneered. The top of her student uniform attire dropped as her full sized breast was exposed, in which the pincers could effortlessly fondle with them. The young woman moaned again as her elegant character was uncontrollably being violated from the front. The spider's eyes were enlightened with glee as the center claws continued rasping the loose bosom. "Yes, do it…" Keiko felt her mouth opening up as her sounds were beginning to increase in volume.

Keiko's legs began to squirm as she could sense the warmness and unrevealed pleasure continuing to grow between her opened thighs. The monster seemed aware of this as it let out a low hiss, and began to violently jerk. Its abdomen rose into the air as a two-inch thick and pale tentacle like tube suddenly burst from behind its structure. The length of it began with eight inches, but instantly grew to two feet and more. The tentacle was rather slimy and rubbery as it shifted behind the spider, and began to slip beneath the skirt portion of the uniform.

"Your dick looks so impressive," Keiko stammered. She could sense and witness the sudden bulge shifting between her thighs, as the tentacle's thick tip instantly touched her white panties. It began to rub against her concealed maidenhood as she let out another loud lament. "Yes, strike there!" Keiko threw her head back as she could feel the tentacle stroking against the sudden wet spot within her obscured garment. The arousal briskly elevated as she sensed her panties moistening from the ooze and trickling pre-cum.

"Don't go easy on me…" Keiko felt her cheeks submerge into heat, as the tentacle unceasingly continued to stroke against her vulnerable underwear. The tentacle then surprisingly shifted upwards as the victim could feel it burrowing into her tight panties from the top. "You're finally touching my-! Ah!" Keiko wailed as she felt the rough tentacle begin to rub against her dripping and feminine opening. The spider's insertion was bulging through the tight attire, as it didn't seem to mind for the time being.

"Please be rough!" Keiko yelled with a pleasing groan. She could feel the penetration begin to press into her as the tentacle immediately ruptured her from above. "I can feel you puncturing my innocent pussy!" The blond lowered her head again as the tentacle began to thrash inwardly and outwardly while her female entrance was gradually opening up to it. The tentacle brushed against her feminine walls with ease as it felt resilient and irregular. The spider was rather aggressive as the tentacle was instantly thrusting into her while beginning to slip the tentacle within and externally. Her panties dropped down as the scene continued without any interruptions.

"Oh! So cragged!" Keiko groaned again, as her mouth was completely open with a bit of drool seeping from the sides. She could feel the spider's penetration skewing deeply into her as its rubbery texture was pounding against her inner walls. "This feels too good all of a sudden…" Keiko sensed the monstrous intercourse filling her with sensual and overwhelming impressions as the tentacle continued to thrash into her. Each push would cause a wave of pleasure to soar from head to toe, in which Keiko began to lament in sync with each inward thrust.

"Something's coming…" Keiko whined while watching the orgasm bar change to a shade of pink for completely aroused. Her exposed bosom and body were bouncing as the tentacle was completely within her, and the sexual indulgence was everlastingly increasing. "It feels excellent! Better than I imagined!" Keiko sensed her pussy being completely agitated as if something was about to burst. The tentacle was rubbing her most sensitive and deepest corner, as it began to swiftly plunge into her with eagerness. The spider suddenly began to quiver as the tentacle instantly bulged as if releasing something.

"I'm… C-cumming…!" Keiko bellowed. The hot and sticky substance ejaculated into her from the tentacle's tip as it began to instantly fill her feminine womb up with intense gratification and warmth. The indulgence exploded tenfold as she felt remission and satisfaction from the unearthly rape. The orgasm bar altered to a scarlet shade of red to signify that the orgasm had been triggered.

She continued to wail as the tentacle was fully within her, but something was beginning to intrude into her stomach. Keiko felt the intense and captivating orgasms conclude, as the scene began to become rather disordered from the spider continuously pumping its hot semen into her. The spider's seed would bulge through the tentacle's being, and then be forced into the victim's delicate pussy. Her stomach expanded from the spider's ejaculation as the beast stopped shuddering, retracted its dick, and disappeared.

The scene ended as the spider web gradually dropped towards the ground, in which Keiko rested along it with her hands feeling her rotund midriff. She had a wide smirk on her face of complete satisfaction as she landed beside Itzumi's shoes. The party member was flabbergasted from the sight of the partner's returning appearance as the semen discharged from her feminine opening and onto the ground below. The party member had watched the entire event from the ground as Keiko did not show any signs of resistance, or seemed intrigued by the defilement of the spider with undiminished engrossment.

"That was so hot," Keiko heavily moaned. Her stomach began to shrink as a puddle of white semen formed between her legs. She suddenly took out the tablet, and held it towards Itzumi to signal her to take a glance at the screen. Keiko's Player Character was on display as a notification was flashing in red beneath it stating that she was pregnant. "Let's log off for a bit. There's something that I need to do." The offline option emerged as the game's surroundings of the woods was restored to the dorm room's cozy semblance.

Keiko and Itzumi were lying on the beds as they both sat up while removing the glasses from their eyes. Keiko had reddened cheeks as she briskly removed herself from the mattress, went over to the table, and pulled out a yellow vibrator along with a gray wireless remote controller. It was the shape of a man's dick or six inches long and almost two inches wide, as she exited the room with swiftness, and immediately headed for the bathroom while opening the bedroom door first, but then exiting the room while shutting the door once again. Itzumi let out a sigh and wondered if she could explore the game by herself while waiting for the student's return. The bedroom door suddenly opened as Suzume, the student with the crimson hair, entered the room.

"Hey Suzume," Itzumi stated. The companion seemed rather serious, and sat on the bed that Keiko was previously utilizing. "Keiko showed me the game, 'Intricacy.' Looks like a lot of fun." She anxiously leaned on the edge of the mattress as Suzume crossed her arms and legs while sitting on the center of the mattress.

"She does this every morning," the lass explained. "To be honest, we're all kind of fixated by it. Our goal is to spread out, basically to divide and conquer, so that we can unlock the entire game together. We each spend a few hours a day exploring what we can while taking breaks for classes, homework, naps, and meals. Having several orgasms a day is rather exhausting though, but I guess the point of the game is to feel sexual luxury. I wouldn't be surprised if you too desired to spend several hours a day getting assaulted by strange creatures."

"What do you think of the game?" the other student inquired while resting her hands by her sides along the comforting blanket. Their gaze met as the sun was rising high in the sky, or exposing that it was near 8:00 AM or an hour before classes would begin for some of the roommates.

"It's quite alright," she replied with a diminutive grin. "I'm about to login and research the school's science laboratory. You can come with me if you'd like to."

"Sure, but quick question, why would you want to be impregnated by the monsters?" Itzumi asked. "It just seems odd to want to burden your character with such a horrible experience."

"That's an excellent inquisition," Suzume whispered. "Well, it's actually very sexually stimulating, and gives your character a surprise event to look forward to while you play the game. Keiko personally enjoys wandering around while not knowing when she'll burst exactly, so to speak, and when it does happen then an event occurs of the Player Character giving birth. Might take an hour, or maybe even a whole day to see the results. The offspring may even grow and attack the Player Character if that's what she craves. Plus, some features are unlocked when you do so."

"Oh, that's not so bad, I guess," Itzumi beamed. "I'm ready to login." Suzume went over to the table, and opened up the bottom drawer before removing the red glasses. They both laid down and plugged into the laptop as the same game title emerged, and then the main menu. Suzume was the party leader this time as she selected the school zone under the private setting, but did not select any monsters.

The dorm room disappeared as the two of them dressed in school uniforms appeared in a realistic school hallway with white walls, white marble floors, and pale sliding doors on both sides of the walkway. Windows exposed the sunrise or the shades of orange that were shimmering across the school's structure. The time of 8:05 AM was flashing in the corner, as both students were aware of it. Suzume and Itzumi began to walk as the tablet was held in the leader's right hand while her scarlet eyes gazed upon it.

"What are you doing?" Itzumi wondered. "I thought we were heading for the laboratory." She followed closely behind as she could see room titles popping up while they walked by the doors such as classroom, restroom, and more.

"We are, except I'd like to see what else is here first," Suzume explained. "For example, the restroom is an excellent spot to give birth to something. The classroom seems to have a plant monster in it that violates you with vine like tentacles, and makes you lay seed like eggs."

"Wow, this game is so detailed," the shorter one gawked. They turned a corner and headed towards the end of another hallway as Itzumi attempted to see what Suzume was researching about.

"According to this the science laboratory has a jelly monster in it," she uttered. "An experiment gone wrong, stored in a bottle on the shelf, and neglected for quite a while. Ravishes the victim with a jelly like dick, spewing its jam like semen into her, and later the victim will ooze with gelatin. For example, the jelly that the girl unleashes may turn into the same jam monster, and violate her once again. Pretty cool reproductive cycle, huh."

"I'm guessing that's what you're here for?" Itzumi questioned with a sneer. "It does sound interesting though. Do all monsters have descriptions like that?"

"They sure do," Suzume nodded. "All areas and monsters contain narration. I personally like reading the information beforehand so that I understand the back-story of the scene. Keiko and some of the other girls just dive into the events though without knowing anything beforehand because they consider it a waste of time to do the research."

"I see." Itzumi and Suzume continued to saunter down the same hallway, and finally approached the science laboratory door. Suzume selected the jelly monster, heavy aggressiveness, and to be impregnated. "Would it be awkward if I stood and watched?"

"Not to me," Suzume mumbled. "This shouldn't take long." She opened up the door as they stepped inside into the classroom. It was like any ordinary laboratory room with huge black tables planted onto the floor with wooden beams. Two metal stools were behind each desk. There were also glass containers on each black surface, in which the walls contained wooden shelves full of books, containers, and more. Itzumi stood at the front of the room by the teacher's desk as she heeded the detailed blackboard behind her along the wall. To the right were enormous glass windows, which were exposing the sunrise.

Suzume stood by the bookshelf in the far corner as the glass jar sat on the top of the bookshelf, in which it began to squirm. The lid exploded off of the top of the container as the cerulean colored ooze began to pour out from the opening. Suzume glared at the monster as it rapidly grew, and began to crawl down the bookshelf utilizing it like a ladder. It landed onto the floor, and became six feet tall with three feet of width. It had the odd appearance of a very rotund man as its two arms, lower limbs, and blurred face emerged. It trembled as it exposed its dick of seven inches long and two inches wide.

"Hurry up and besiege me," Suzume demanded. They were standing toe to toe near the far wall of the classroom as Suzume had her back turned toward the wall. She suddenly pivoted and placed her hands above her head along the surface as if getting into position. The ooze wandered over to her and got directly behind her as its right hand extended forward towards her skirt. It disappeared beneath the lower attire as Suzume let out a loud moan of relief. The orgasm bar began to change into a shade of light pink as the fingers of the beast began to strike her concealed maidenhood.

"Yes, that's it, make me groan from your touch," the student begged. She felt the fingers firmly press and rub against her pussy, in which pre-cum began to moisten the fabric. The left hand of the creature grasped her blouse and began to viciously grope her breasts. She released several more laments as the jelly like hand immediately tugged down her pink panties, and exposed her opening. The fingers entered into her as she loudly groaned with delight. They slid inwardly and outwardly as she felt its rubbery jelly press against her inner walls.

"You better cum inside of me," she razzed. "Make the masturbation memorable, too." Her bosom was pressed against the wall as each side was caressed by the monster's hand. The fingering continued as she moaned and watched the orgasm check intensely increase. She felt her pussy become hungry for the enemy's penis as the tip of the fingers were almost reaching her deepest corner. A third arm appeared for a bit as the index finger probed her anal opening. The hands withdrew a minute later, as if the monster sensed her sexual urges, and grasped her waist with both of its hands. The third hand transformed into a thin vine like extension as it rested near her tight butt hole.

"Stick it deeply inside of me," Suzume growled. "I want to feel you penetrate me." The cock's tip began to press against her entrance from behind as their legs were spread out. The tip rubbed for a bit as if probing and teasing the victim on purpose. It then began to sink into her pussy as she let out wails of sexual delight. The dick sprung forward and completely into her as it began to move inwardly and outwardly with heavy aggressiveness. The vine like tentacle entered into her butt canal from behind, and went upwardly and downwardly with naturalness.

Suzume's body was bouncing with each forward thrust as the jelly expanded its cock, and engulfed both of her openings. She could feel the rubbery ooze filling her up as the tip reached her womb. The slime fiend continued the intercourse from behind as it thrashed, rammed, humped, and raped Suzume's innocent feminine walls. The tip began to roughly rub against the deepest edge as Suzume sensed that the orgasm was about to burst, and with several more thrusts before she would go over the edge.

"I'm cumming!" Suzume whined. The jelly dick expanded and bulged as the tip was placed in her womb, and the hot gelatin semen began to ejaculate into her while the presence in her rump had vanished. The monster stepped forward, and pressed itself against her back for imminent intimacy. The bar exploded into a shade of red notifying her that the orgasm had been stimulated from within. She felt the hot semen oozing into her from behind as she loudly moaned with sexual relief. Her hips wiggled from the orgasm's trembles, and she felt indulgence envelope her tenfold from head to toe.

"That feels so good! Make sure to fill me up!" Like requested the jelly enemy's blue seed began to expand her midriff from her abundant womb. The penis continued to bulge and force the hot semen into her pussy from behind. Some of the milt was dripping onto the floor or between her thighs. It appeared as if the jelly blob was transferring some of itself into her as it began to decrease in size. The intercourse was complete as the jelly monster withdrew itself and disappeared.

Suzume slowly fell toward the floor and held her inflated midriff with her hands as Itzumi wandered over to her side. The red haired student was grinning with pink cheeks as the draining pussy was releasing some of the slime onto the floor between her legs, and forming a puddle across the slippery floor. The companion took out the tablet and checked it to see that she was indeed pregnant like she had hoped.

"That was exciting," Suzume teetered with a wide smile of delight. Her stomach shrank back to normal as she sluggishly stood up while pulling up her pink panties. "It's almost 9:00 AM, so let's head back for a while. I urgently need to relieve myself before class starts." Itzumi nodded her head in agreement, and watched as the scenery changed from the classroom to the dorm room within seconds. She sat up and gazed towards Suzume as the partner did the same as Keiko, or reached for a vibrator before scurrying towards the restroom.

'Hopefully I'll get a turn after class,' she thought.

End of Chapter Two 


	3. The Train

Chapter Three: The Train

After several hours of class and daydreaming about the game Itzumi returned to the dorm room with a bit of sexual tenseness between her upper thighs. She had witnessed both Keiko and Suzume being raped by monsters earlier that morning, and learned that they would later give birth to something at a random moment of time while playing "Intricacy." Most of the girls were not present as the couch was empty, and both laptops were not being utilized. However, she heard a soft voice coming from the bedroom. She locked the main door behind her, and stepped forward. The bedroom door was wide open as Itzumi cautiously stepped between the couch and the wall, and quietly sauntered into the side area toward the left. She spotted Tomomi sitting on the center lower bed as she had on orange glasses, or was about to log onto the game.

"Oh, Itzumi, good timing," Tomomi smiled. "Want to ride the train with me? I'm sure that you're eager to have a go." She leaned toward the left and pulled out the blue glasses from the bottom drawer of the table as she returned to her sitting position while holding the glasses out with her right hand directly in front of her.

"Thanks." Itzumi grasped the glasses, sat on the left bed, and put the glasses on immediately, but paused as if she had an urgent question to ask. "So, what are you planning on doing in the game?"

"Well, I hear that the train goes from the school to the city, so I wanted to take a ride while getting molested by something," she explained. "I'm sorry to put it like that. You must feel like we're such weird perverts." Itzumi shook her head in disagreement. "Anyway, it's about 8:00 PM, so the sunset will be amazing to see in the game from the train windows overlooking the valleys or the mountains."

Both Tomomi and Itzumi rested along the beds and connected with the laptop as the title "Intricacy" popped up before the main menu. Tomomi was the party leader as Itzumi was once again the party member. The leader selected public settings, two flies, and to get pregnant while riding the train. The train was like the silver subway or metro rail carts with the engineer at the front or the back, many scarlet colored cushioned seats either facing forward or backward, and metal bars for standing support. They emerged in one of the carts, as there were several other Player Characters around them already engaged in sex scenes.

"Whoa." Itzumi tried not to scream from the shocking sight of innocent looking female Player Characters sitting on the chairs, standing up, or lying across the floors while getting violated by various insects. A few of the girls were laying maggots, or sitting in pools of steamy semen, and enjoying the satisfaction of being raped by vicious bugs while in sight. The windows were exposing the sunset and the mountains in the distance, or occasionally country style houses along the meadows. The train was moving at a fast speed, but wasn't making any stops, or causing abrupt movements.

"I picked random for both of us, and aggressive of course," Tomomi explained. "The story here is that you're exhausted after a long day of school, and you board the train to join your friends at the mall. However, along the way giant bugs that flew through the motionless doors or windows while the train was at the station assault you during the long trip there. You get pregnant and give birth to more bugs that may grow and rape you while you're too tired to move at a later point in time. This is so awesome!"

Itzumi nervously stood by her side as they were near the exit doors, but quickly sat down along the left side of the car in the front row. She was frightened but also curious to experience her first sex scene. She personally preferred to suffer privately rather than with the other Player Characters around, but they were too occupied to notice anything else around them. She suddenly heard the sound of loud buzzing as two normal looking flies flew into the car, and began to hover over them. They were a bit furry with tenfold the sizes of normal flies, or two feet long from top to bottom, and a foot tall.

"It won't hurt or anything, so there's no need to panic," Tomomi comforted her. The two flies landed on the floor beneath their widened lower limbs as their frontal legs reached upward for climbing. "Yes, come and violate us, you fiends." Tomomi's words were rather rash, but seemed to hasten the movements of the insects. Itzumi watched as the one fly landed onto her lap, and rested its upper abdomen against her concealed bosom. Its frontal claws grasped the chair as the middle legs began to wrap around her breasts, and gently caressed them. She let out a moan of astonishment as the orgasm bar suddenly lit up in pink.

"This is really weird," Itzumi sheepishly admitted. "But it feels so good." After a full day of sexual frustration the groping of her breasts felt rather relieving. The lower left claw reached under her skirt and began to probe her azure blue panties as she released another uncontrollable groan of delight. "Yes, it's okay to rub there." The tip pressed firmly against her cloaked opening, and began to rub. She sensed pre-cum trickling out, and dampening the garment.

She suddenly wanted more from the creature even though it was completely hideous, and she knew that she would eventually give birth to its offspring even though she was still uneasy about the thought of it. Her panties were suddenly tugged towards the floor, as the fly seemed to heed her deep desires to be molested. The tip of the leg penetrated her pussy as she let out another lament.

"That will be your dick eventually, right?" Itzumi inquired. She moaned and blushed from the masturbation of the tip of the shank of the fly. Her bosom was bouncing around from the groping of the two middle limbs. Like requested the fly began to shudder, and a pink tentacle like tube popped out of the abdomen of the bug. It was a foot long and two inches wide, but at the tip it was just half an inch wide. The penis extended forward and across the seat of the chair, or went directly between her upper thighs. She felt the tip rasp against her vulnerable feminine opening as she dreadfully yelped.

"S-stick it in, hurry," Itzumi begged. She was flabbergasted to hear herself say that, but she felt her body hungrily growling for the dick of the fly to deeply penetrate her. It was almost like the game was controlling her emotions and taking away any sort of resistance or discomfort, or replacing it all with the urge to be raped while feeling immense pleasure. The tip continued to abrade against her pussy, as it felt raunchy and rough. It finally began to push into her as she felt it press against her walls while her body opened up to its presence.

"Oh, what an admirable penetration," Itzumi complimented with red cheeks of joy. The dick reached completely within as it began to sway inwardly and outwardly. The fly held onto her chest as its lower abdomen continued to hump her from the front. She could see the pink of the tentacle poking out at times, but then extending completely into her. The orgasm bar was now a deep shade of salmon signifying that she was almost about to go over the edge already.

The fly rammed into her and extended the tip into her womb as she moaned and groaned with each thrust. Her hands suddenly wrapped around the fly, and held it close to her like a snuggly teddy bear. Her sounds were increasing in volume, as the intercourse felt overwhelmingly obliging and satisfying. It deeply pierced her with each ram, and her feminine walls were sucking its presence. Her hands grasped the hairs of the insect as she arched her back and felt the abdomen swiftly shift between her upper thighs.

"I'm cumming! Release it all into me!" Itzumi hollered. She felt herself cum, as the health bar was shaded in red, in which the fly held its cock deeply into her womb. Its tentacle like puncture began to bulge as its hot semen ejaculated into her. She felt the pleasure envelope her tenfold as each squirt would replenish her womb. "Fill me up completely!" She gazed down at the fly's tentacle like dick as it continued to expand and then deflate from each discharge of its hot seed. She felt her stomach begin to expand as her pussy was full of the semen from the vicious insect.

"I hope this works." Itzumi held the creature close to her as it began to be pushed away by her inflating midriff. She could feel its entire being shuddering with each ejaculation of its semen. It was like watching a hose bulge from massive amounts of water, and pouring into a growing balloon. The fly finished and withdrew itself as it suddenly vanished. Itzumi activated her own tablet, and glanced at the screen to see that she was indeed pregnant. A miniature message in scarlet letters basically described that she would give birth to maggots at a random time in the near future, and in order to activate the scene she had to continue playing the game. The semen began to spew from her pussy and onto the chair as a puddle formed onto the floor while her stomach began to shrink. "That felt so amazing. I really desire to do it again, but with a different monster."

Itzumi glanced to her left to see that Tomomi had turned around with her face toward the window, and the fly along her back. The legs of the beast were wrapped around her bosom and caressing it as she was blushing and making a lot of moans. Her orange panties were lowered onto the end of her right leg as the tip of the fly's dick was already pressing itself against her feminine opening.

"That's it, doggy style is my favorite," she uttered with a grin. "Don't hold back, okay?" Tomomi held onto the top of the seat with both of her hands, and seemed to be enjoying the situation immensely. The cock suddenly plummeted into her from behind as she let out a loud lament of happiness. The fly began to sway itself inwardly and outwardly while she felt the tip of the dick already pressing against her womb. She turned toward Itzumi for a moment and sighed.

"You're already done? It was your first time though, I guess," she said. "I've been playing this game for a while, so it takes me a lot more time to climax. I also added another monster to this scene. It should appear any second now." Tomomi faced forward again as Itzumi glanced at the floor to see something shifting in the shadows. It inched closer as she could finally see its details in the sunlight. It was a yellow centipede of an inch wide and a foot long as its many petite legs were tingling with anxiousness.

The students watched as the raw insect climbed up onto the seat beside Tomomi, and slithered up her right arm. It then went across her back, and stuck its head next to her anal opening. While the fly was humping her pussy from behind the centipede stuck its head into her butt hole, and began to slip itself into her from above. Itzumi gasped in awe as the fly continued to have intercourse with the young student while the centipede stuck half of itself into her while its other half was wiggling along the outside of her rump.

"I can feel the little legs tingling against my walls!" Tomomi exclaimed. "I love double penetration!" Her orgasm meter was finally in the pink as the centipede was acting like an anal vibrator, and the fly was penetrating her entrance from behind. It continued to ram, slam, and thrust itself in and out of her as she finally opened up her mouth and stated that she was done. "I'm cumming!" The centipede withdrew and evaporated as the orgasm burst between her thighs.

The fly took its turn with the orgasm, and like with Itzumi began to discharge its semen into the victim from behind. Itzumi could see literal lumps of the hot seed being pumped from the fly's abdomen and through the tentacle into the student's womb or its ejaculation expanding her pussy with each ejection. Her stomach was widening from the overwhelming flow of the fly's germ.

"Yes, I can feel your steamy seed filling me up," Tomomi cooed. The fly finished its objective and withdrew as it too disappeared, in which the semen began to burst from behind, and onto the train floor. Tomomi took out the tablet and also saw that she was pregnant. "That was a lot of fun. Did you know that there's a repeat option?"

"N-no," Itzumi stammered. She gazed at Tomomi as the lass pivoted her position, and held her midriff with her hands as it briskly decreased in size. Milt was pouring onto the floor below her widened knees.

"Thanks for coming with me, literally," Tomomi giggled. "So now that you're pregnant, don't you feel that arousing moment of impending apprehension? Can you imagine the little maggots beginning to swell within you? We are basically like incubators preparing the babies for birth while we wander this world. It could happen at any moment, too, maybe right now, or in an hour, or even as long as a week."

"I'm not sure. I just feel really warm and frisky. I hope there's an extra vibrator back at the dorm room," Itzumi whimpered. It was 8:35 PM as the sun was still setting towards the west.

"Well, I think Keiko and Suzume will be joining us later for the event," Tomomi explained. "We can wander around for a bit in the meantime. Walking seems to speed up the process. I highly encourage visiting the school because we seem to be missing a lot of details there. Might be something like visiting every single available classroom or restroom."

"I need to do something first," Itzumi razzed. "Let's log off and come back in a bit." Tomomi nodded her head and told the game to shut down as they both emerged back at the dorm room, or the train's rushing speed disappeared from below. Itzumi removed the glasses immediately, sat up, and got off of the bed as she walked over to the table in hopes that there was an extra toy for her in there. Her hand opened up the drawers as she found a blue basic vibrator, in which she traded the spectacles for the plaything. With a smirk she took it out along with the matching controller, and excused herself for the toilet. Tomomi was still lying down as she too had pink cheeks of lust glimmering beneath the orange lenses.

The restroom was back in the main room next to the kitchen entrance as the door was open, and no one was inside. She quickly shut the door of the petite room, and glanced about to see that the smooth area was identical to her own dorm room facility. She sat on the closed toilet seat, and placed both items onto the sink beside her while getting into a comfortable sitting position.

'I should make this quick,' Itzumi thought. 'I'm not sure how soon the other girls want to play.' Because she was still in her school uniform she had effortless access to her panties, which were beneath her skirt, rather than having to fuss about with pants. Thoughts of her in-game character being pregnant buzzed about within her mind, or caused erotic fantasies of her character mysteriously wandering about within the game, and giving birth to the monsters. Her thighs were tingling with the raw arousal of imagining herself in the proper position, and some odd being protruding through her innocent maidenhood.

Itzumi lifted up her skirt with her left hand, and noticed that her panties were somewhat moist beneath her concealed opening. The fingers continued downward as they pulled the tip of the garment forward, and exposed the hungry pussy. The right hand clasped the vibrator, and immediately stuck the tip into the tight lower attire. She was already so frisky that the tip of the toy easily slipped into her pussy, and caused her to loudly moan. The student continued to shove the device into herself as she could feel its stiffness being heavily suckled by her feminine walls.

The bottom of the vibrator was completely within as she released her grip on her panties, and then relaxed her arm. She glanced down to see that her underwear appeared like normal, or if she ran out of the dorm room like that no one would notice the secretive device within her from the outward appearance. Her right hand reached for the controller, and activated the adult toy. She felt the vibrations begin to quake within her, as she let out another lament of satisfaction. Memories of the fly from "Intricacy" filled her mind as she visualized it penetrating her celibacy once again. The toy basically throbbed with overwhelming intensity as the tip was rasping her deepest corner. Her hands suddenly gripped the sides of the toilet seat as her mouth dropped open with a bit of drool trickling down her lower lip.

'That feels so awesome!' Itzumi arched her back and leaned forward a bit as the vibrator was softly humming from within. The trembling of the adult toy while the user felt like she about to go over the edge was pounding her walls. A moment later the orgasm exploded as she bellowed with her mouth wide open with glee. The pleasure engulfed her tenfold as she reflected upon the fly's heavy ejaculation, which impregnated her in-game character.

Itzumi's right hand stopped the device by utilizing the controller, and placed the button like item onto the sink's corner. Her fingers then dug into her panties, and began to tug on the bottom of the vibrator. She yanked out the adult toy, and studied it with her widened sapphire eyes. The entire top of it was dipped with her pale cum, and the rest of it was slippery due to her feminine discharges.

'I feel a lot better now,' the lass contemplated with a sigh of alleviation. The sexual frustration that she was feeling moments ago had been replaced with feelings of satisfaction. She stood up, walked over to the sink, and washed everything off with soap and water such as her hands and the vile toy. After drying herself off she opened the bathroom door, and returned to the bedroom. Tomomi was standing around on the left side of the room as if she had been patiently waiting for the guest's arrival. Itzumi briskly went over to the table dresser, opened up the bottom drawer, and swapped the vibrator with the glasses. She stood upright and joined Tomomi as they got into a social like circle between the two bunk beds. The users logged into the game for the final time of the night as the light from the sinking sunset had disappeared through the ominous window that was at the back of the bedroom.

End of Chapter Three 


	4. The Classroom

Chapter Four: The Classroom

Itzumi awoke after sleeping for the past several hours on the comfortable couch that was in the lobby of the dorm room. She shared the bathroom with the roommates to get ready for school, and headed to her usual classes. After that she returned to the bedroom, and noticed that both Keiko and Tomomi were standing beside the left bunk bed. She remembered how she had logged in with Tomomi the night before, and received a short tour of the school before logging off to rest. They had agreed to play again after classes the following day, so the time had finally caught up with them.

"Are we ready for phase two?" Keiko giggled. "I think we should head to the school again, and try to unlock everything tonight." Tomomi and Itzumi nodded their heads in agreement to the suggestion.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Tomomi beamed with a wide grin, as Itzumi remained quiet while attempting to remember the school's vigorous layout. "I showed Itzumi around last night."

"Excellent. I'll send us directly to the classroom then," the blond answered. "We'll spread out and look for more clues." The three of them headed for the table as Keiko pulled open the bottom drawer and handed them their individual glasses for the game. Keiko laid herself across the far-left bed, as Tomomi was lying on the bed to the right. Itzumi passed by the laptop that was resting on the table to see the game "Intricacy" beginning to load. She heeded the two girls already hooked up to the laptop with the dark cables as she too laid across the floor between the two beds while placing the blue shades over her eyes while getting into a super comfortable position.

The dorm room quickly vanished and transformed into the logo screen of the game. She could see Keiko making the adjustments as she was made team leader with Tomomi and Itzumi as the party members. The settings were private, random, and at the school's interior as the location. No monsters were selected as Itzumi assumed that the reason was because the creatures were already within them ready to burst out at any moment, or the phase two that Keiko had mentioned before they had logged into the virtual world.

Itzumi was suddenly in a school like hallway as the clock showed 4:30 PM as the time, in which the sun was beginning to set within the horizon. There were NPC students wandering about as if they were participating in after school activities, or simply chatting amongst themselves with gibberish dialogue. Keiko and Tomomi were nowhere to be found as she checked the map to see that Keiko was in the gymnasium, and Tomomi was in a different hallway nearby. She let out a sigh of anxiousness, and glanced around to see that one classroom nearby was open for a pretend classroom session, or that she could sit in a class like environment if she desired it. The student sauntered toward the door to the left, and accepted the invitation to join the class, in which there were a few open seats towards the back of the room.

The classroom looked like a normal school zone with thirty wooden desks in the center of the room, the windows on the left-hand side, and the teacher's wooden desk in front of the huge blackboard. The hallway was also very similar with white walls, white ceilings, and wooden floors that continued into each classroom. The sunlight was causing each dark corner of the room to cower away, or the room wasn't dim at all. The teacher, who appeared to be a man in his late forties with short black hair and brown eyes in a black suit, stood in front of the chalkboard as if he was about to start the class. The students were also very average with similar school uniforms of black jackets, sapphire plaid skirts, and cobalt bows for the girls. The males wore all black pants and jackets.

Itzumi walked toward the back and sat at the second desk in as she heard the teacher beginning to speak while the students were sitting down as if paying attention, but it was monotonous dialogue to her. She was curious to know if there were any other Player Characters about in the same room, but she was unable to see them due to the privacy settings. Her eyes wandered for a while studying the very detailed graphics of the room, or there were books and supplies just like a regular schoolroom.

Several minutes had passed as Itzumi abruptly decided to concentrate on the concealed pregnancy of her Player Character, or the fact that she could give birth to the fly's offspring at any moment. Her status on the main menu still exposed the fact that she had been contaminated, or impregnated by the fly as if informing her that she needed to remember about it. However, she was contemplating about what were to transpire if a conceived Player Character were to interact with a different monster before the birth.

The school tour the night before was about a half-hour long, so she felt like that was enough time for something to happen, or at least Keiko seemed psyched about the incident like she knew that it would occur during their login session that afternoon. Her legs swung a little out of restlessness, as she was still unsure of whether to continue to sit in place, or to wander around for a while instead.

Suddenly, warmth began to tingle between her thighs, as she felt sexually aroused within seconds. The orgasm bar began to ignite as Itzumi let out a soft moan of embarrassment, and began to feel the panic overwhelm her. She sensed the pleasure intensifying as if the creatures within were attempting to loosen her up before the actual parturition. Her right hand landed into her lap, crawled beneath her skirt, and began to press against her panties. Heavy pre-cum was trickling against her garment, as the area was moist. She could smell the aroma of the fragrance below as the discharge began to trickle onto the seat beneath her thighs.

'It's coming…' Itzumi whined. Her stomach slowly began to inflate as she sensed that something was fidgeting within. She glanced down to see a tiny lump forming through her attire, or informing her that whatever was inside desired to escape. 'I'm going to give birth to the maggots during class! Good thing the NPC's aren't aware of this.' Itzumi wiggled within the desk's perimeters as she widened her legs, and felt her jacket beginning to tighten from the gravid midriff below. She felt the pre-cum continuing to pour through her panties.

Itzumi suddenly heard a loud yelp of discomfort as she turned to her left to see Tomomi sitting two desks away from her, and with her widened lower limbs resting over the desk's surface. She too was rotund at the stomach, and had her panties removed with them sitting around her right ankle. The blue haired youth was astonished that she hadn't disdained the friend's visit beforehand.

"I'm giving birth!" Tomomi whined. Her cheeks were flustered as a pale substance was being discharged from her exposed pussy, or dripping onto the floor below. "It's coming! I can feel it coming!" With a clamorous grunt the first heavy breath was taken while Tomomi could feel the rubbery larva entering her pussy, and wriggling with life within her. It felt like it was about two inches wide, and four inches long. She continued to push as Itzumi watched from nearby.

The slug's head poked out of the student's pussy as Tomomi could feel its thickness rubbing against her inner walls, in which she felt frisky all over again. The slug's movements caused a slurping sound as Tomomi released more uncontrollable moans of joy. It took a while for it to be pushed forward as it finally dangled for a bit before popping out, or before being tossed onto the floor. Another one was already slipping out of her womb and into her pussy as the scene was causing both of the Player Characters to feel rather aroused.

'I'll be doing that at any moment!' Itzumi gasped. The next larva was slithering through the feminine opening as Tomomi wheezed with more loud gasps. The larva that was on the floor was crawling across the wooden surface, but seemed rather dazed from the massive fall. The second worm joined the other one along the floor as the third and fourth slugs were popping out of Tomomi's feminine entrance as if the process was speeding up. Itzumi felt her jaw drop in awe as the slugs began to shoot out beneath the desk and onto the floor at a brisk pace.

"It feels so good each time that one comes out!" Tomomi exclaimed. Itzumi could hear the pound of the maggot being pitched onto the floor, and the oozing sound of each offspring being protruded through her pussy. Her stomach and pussy would twitch with each push and spurt of the larva. Itzumi felt rather shy about her own incident happening beside someone else as she got out of the chair, and uncomfortably exited the classroom. She headed down the hallway and toward the gym, as there seemed to be some miniature private rooms in there.

Unfortunately, the slugs were beginning to stir within her as she sensed that the first one would escape at any moment. She scurried toward the double doors at the end of the hallway, and opened up the right one to enter into the huge gymnasium. It had sparkling wooden floors with basketball hoops on both sides. On the other side of the room were the bleachers, in which they were opened up. To the left was one of the storage rooms as she headed directly for it.

The room was quite small with gymnasium equipment neatly arranged by the opposite wall. Itzumi shut the door behind her, and immediately rested her back against the left wall. She widened her legs and removed her panties as the birthing began.

"Something is trying to escape." Itzumi began to grumble and wheeze as rubbery larvae entered into her pussy with two inches of thickness and six inches of length. The tip of it poked out of her entrance and began to wiggle as she attempted to push it out. "The fly made me pregnant, and now I am birthing its descendents!" The student heavily panted as she continued to deliver the creature, in which it passed through her pussy with extreme pleasure.

Itzumi heard it drop onto the ground while feeling another one already about to be born. The second larva was halfway through her opening and squealing while struggling to be released. She felt herself become titillated with all parturition, as sometimes the parasite would scoot backwards and then forwards like a miniature cock.

"There's probably dozens of them in me," the Player Character uttered in dismay. The slugs were beginning to rapidly descend as she continued to push and heave while feeling the icky helminthes being released from her pussy. She spotted a pile of the creatures below as some of them were already crawling up the walls as if attempting to rape her as well. She felt the maggots swarming out of her butt already as if she was at the restroom. A few of the slugs slipped across her body and reached her attire as one or two were in her shirt and rasping her erect breasts. She would push and holler while feeling a creature scrunch through her opening, slip through the hole, and cause an odd sound like an empty bottle of lotion while falling onto the ground below.

"I'm going to cum again…" Itzumi moaned. Two or three of the slugs were being inbred simultaneously from both her rump and her pussy. Her stomach was thankfully decreasing in size while the orgasm bar was changing to a deep shade of pink. She sat up for a moment, and fell forward onto all fours while continuing to impel as the larvae were spitting out of both entrances and dropping onto each other.

The student watched between her legs as she could see the tip of the pale creatures poking out first and then its entire body emerging outwards while coated in semen. She could feel the young ones overrunning across her skin as rather abundant larvae were suddenly fleeting through both exits. With a loud grunt she attempted to flush them out, and they all plopped onto the ground with nuisance. The last slug exited through her pussy as the main menu notified her that she was no longer engaged in the scene.

The larvae suddenly disappeared as Itzumi found herself alone within the miniature room, in which she pulled up her surprisingly dry azure colored panties. However, muffled groans could be heard in the distance. She exited the dark room, and entered the extremely lit gymnasium as the sounds were coming from the other storage room that was beside the bleachers. Her map showed her that Keiko was within that room as she approached it with a bit of nervousness.

"C-come in!" Keiko hollered from behind the door. Itzumi turned the silver knob with her right hand, and stepped inside. The blond was resting against the right wall with her legs wide open, and her panties sitting beside her along the floor. "I'm about to do it!" A thick and rubbery object pressed into her pussy, and was fervently crawling toward her opening while lewdly pressing against her irked periphery. Heavy breaths dropped from her mouth as she let out a load moan from the sudden discomfort between her legs. "I-it's being born!" The blond arched her back and began femininely pushing as she shut her tear filled eyes. Her pussy was naturally widening as she could feel the tip of the pale egg beginning to emerge. It was about four inches long and two inches thick as it was squirming and wiggling while dangling from her feminine opening.

"No!" Keiko whined as she could feel the oval object sluggishly being released while it began to toss onto the web with pale cum and ooze across its rubbery texture. "I'm laying obscene eggs! Inhumane eggs!" The princess wailed while another egg could be felt pressing against her opening, as its sticky flesh was slowly emerging between her legs. The sound of something oozing resonated from beneath her dress. A third was already directly behind it as the process was increasing in momentum while the victim was pushing and lamenting from the discomforting birthing.

Keiko suddenly felt delectation from beneath her as one had managed to sneak into her rump, in which her posterior was wiggling with pain from its anal thickness. Its tip poked out first as she uncomfortably and loudly began to push it out from behind. The young woman hollered and moaned as the ovum squirmed and was halfway through the tight opening. Another roe was being released from her pussy as the anal agitation froze into place. Keiko liked the egg attempting to escape from her butt, and the moment felt distinct or rather deviant. She heavily panted as the item fell out from the front, in which the other ovum finally began to downwardly push. She let out a wail as it stretched her cheeks and tossed itself onto the spider web below her thighs.

"This is astounding!" Keiko groaned while feeling an egg press through her pussy while discharging a tingle of arousal. Her stomach was wobbling and continuing to expand as several eggs were already slipping between her thighs, some bulging beneath the skirt, and wobbling across the floor. Keiko friskily continued to push, moan, and respire. The eggs were now discharging from her in pairs or with briskness as some of them began to drop onto the ground far below. A few dozen were slipping across the floor as if comfortably existing within the accustomed environment, or possibly hatching eventually.

"I'm cumming…!" Keiko whined. The final ovum was squirming between her legs while slipping through her feminine entrance. More of the eggs were still swimming about within her belly and coming out of the wide opening as she let out a dismal groan of an orgasm. The rest of the eggs popped out briskly as she too had completed the scene, in which she put on her panties once again. "Phew. I think it's a great time to take a break, and call it a day." Itzumi agreed as it was already 5:45 PM, or she was beginning to feel her stomach growl for food. She had enjoyed the birthing scenes, but now she was curious to see more from the game "Intricacy".

End of Chapter Four


	5. The Mall

Chapter Five: The Mall

It was the following morning as Itzumi had woken up, gone to class, and had returned to the dorm room. It was raining outside, as the persuasion to remain indoors was very convincing. Itzumi returned to the dorm room fortunately with no signs of raindrops due to the black portable umbrella that she carried everywhere with her due to its miniature size. One of the girls, Hisano, was sitting on the couch while reading a magazine. Itzumi sauntered by towards the kitchen without saying anything as a voice interrupted her steps.

"Welcome back, Itzumi," Hisano muttered. Itzumi turned away from the kitchen, and walked over into the main room. She stood in front of the couch and nodded while giving off an expression of exhaustion.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Itzumi inquired. She relaxed her arms by her sides, and stared down at the taller roommate. Hisano closed the magazine, and returned it to the top of the table that was obverse of her.

"Not much." The female student stood up while placing her right hand onto her hip. "Want to play for a bit? The weather is rather dreadful. The mall has wonderful angles during this time of day." Itzumi had learned about the time of day affecting the scenery in the game of "Intricacy" meaning that around the afternoon hours some of the NPC's may be busier in certain locations compared to the morning hours just like in real life.

"Sure." Itzumi nodded her head as Hisano widely grinned, and stood up before sauntering toward the bedroom. Itzumi was close behind the green haired lass as they entered into the separate room, in which the taller one shut the door behind them for privacy. The roommate wandered over to the familiar table, and opened up the bottom drawer before removing the emerald and sapphire colored glasses. She handed Itzumi the blue pair with her left hand as her right hand slipped the other pair over her curious eyes. Hisano lay across the left bed as Itzumi was on the right bed with both of the students hooked up with cords to the laptop that was between them both.

Itzumi watched the screen as the surroundings immediately changed to the title screen of "Intricacy," in which Hisano was the party leader with the settings of random and putting them directly at the mall location. Once they emerged within the realms of the game Itzumi felt like she was at a realistic mall during the afternoon hours. The sun was illuminating through the glass windows up above with soft tones of orange, or signs that sunset was a few hours away from then. There were many stores all around them with glass display windows, in which the walls and floors were white, but the floors were made of reflective marble. There were several floors to this mall as they were on the first floor.

"The cool thing about this mall is that there are apparently different monsters on each floor," she explained with her arms folded. The both of them were wearing school uniforms, and standing about a foot apart. There were no other people around them since it was the private setting, but there were random NPC's wandering about as if they were shopping on their own with distant laughter and conversation.

There were petite booths in the center of the walkways as glass frames went along each side railing of each separate walkway. There was an elevator that went to each floor, in which it was in the center of the building. The two girls were standing near it as the floor beside them had an elegant fountain in cobalt tiled pool that reached as high as twenty feet into the air. The floors aloft spiraled about as if in a circle, or looking up only exposed the view of the glass ceiling way up above. Itzumi could smell the familiar mall foods like soft pretzels, cinnamon rolls, burgers and more as if she was really there in person.

"So where are we heading to?" Itzumi asked. She wondered how the stores worked in the game since everything was pixels rather than actual edible or touchable material goods. Hisano stood in the direction of the department store that was up ahead as Itzumi could see shop titles over each entrance, in which they were all unique or made up names. They both walked forward as Hisano finally opened up her mouth to speak while relaxing her arms by her sides.

"The dressing rooms should suffice," she responded coolly. "You can buy clothes for your Player Character here using experience points that you have received from interacting with monsters. It's like a menu pops up, shows what the outfit would look like on you, and then you can confirm the purchase. Fortunately as a party we can share the points. I personally haven't bought anything yet because I would rather wait until we have 100% completion for the entire game. It's better to save up for the end-game items and all, you know?"

"Yeah." Itzumi bit her lower lip in anxiousness contemplating about how far the group was within the game "Intricacy." She had personally only visited the school, forest, and metro train areas so far, so she still felt like there was a lot more to see. "Do they ever update the game and add new content though? Most online games do that."

"Yes, but updates are uncommon," the older one answered while walking by her right side. "I think they happen once a month, and sometimes once every few months. Depends on how perverted the developers are feeling in my opinion. It's usually just diminutive details though like a new monster in a certain area, or new locations within a particular zone. For example, the school recently developed the science laboratory, which was why we visited it the other day with you."

"I see." The students reached the department store as it appeared like any other realistic shop at an ordinary mall. The perfume stands were at the front as beyond that were the clothes on various mannequin or silver racks. Itzumi paused for a moment and attempted to touch a gold shirt that was near her, but an invisible wall prevented her from doing so. The floor was almost like a maze or drawing them toward the back of the entire store. They could only see the NPC's wandering around aimlessly either talking amongst each other, or pretending to look at the attire.

"Okay, we're about to reach the destination," Hisano uttered with a wide smirk. "Itzumi, I have to admit, I'm probably the most perverted woman of the group. What I mean is that I love to experience the highest aggressive settings with each distinct creature. Getting pregnant is something to look forward to, and the scenes that lead up to it are so amusing to me. I have selected this area because I'm in a certain monster mood. You probably get that way too where you're like desiring to see a particular enemy, but the next day you're curious to see a different one."

"Oh, I guess so," the blue haired female retorted in a mere whisper. She was a bit intimidated to hear that Hisano was so open about her mischievous fantasies, but she too was wondering about how extreme the monsters could get.

"We'll each be in a separate stall, so I apologize ahead of time if you can hear me screaming or something like that. I have picked tentacles for today, but you are most welcome to select something else." They stopped and paused by the dressing room entrance as it looked like a pink carpeted hallway that turned towards the left. "Or if you want you can experience the same thing that I am. The other girls sometimes don't like my preferences though, so I understand if you prefer something rather mild."

"I think it's time to go up a level per say," Itzumi responded with a smile. "Last time I was online I was in a gym storage room laying worms impregnated by a fly that violated me while riding the train."

"Oh! How exciting!" Hisano teetered with her hands clapping together in joy. "Well, are you ready to experience some hardcore tentacles?" Itzumi nodded her head as she felt a bit of tingling already beginning to spiral between her thighs. Tentacles seemed rather normal compared to the fly or gigantic over sized every day organisms. The two students wandered into the dressing rooms, as there were ten stalls with salmon pink colored doors that were open to the public.

"The story for this monster is that a small abnormal seed somehow got lost within the boundaries of the mall, so it began to suck the sexual energy from local shoppers, and began to grow. Now it pops out from the shadows, and violates any innocent victims with its intense tentacles." Hisano went to the last stall and entered into it as Itzumi followed her lead, or stood in the stall beside it. They both shut the doors and were standing in a five-foot wide and ten-foot long area with a mirror behind them along the wall. The ceiling was topless with a view of the tiled surface up above. There were tiny silver hooks along the walls as if leftover items were supposed to be hanging there.

"I'm starting the scene now," Hisano's voice echoed from the other stall. "Just relax and let the monster do its thing." Itzumi understood her words and stood still while glancing about wondering where the creature would appear from since she was basically in a locked miniature room. Suddenly the tiles up above opened up as a thick purple tentacle crawled downward or vibrated with slurping and erotic sounds. Hisano was already squealing in delight as she spotted the monstrous arm above her reaching downward towards her. There was a second one to its right, as she knew that it was going after her partner Itzumi.

"This is so thrilling!" Hisano hollered. The three foot long and foot wide tentacle split open like a blooming flower as there were miniature tentacles that spewed from its mouth, or reaching extended lengths of an inch to two inches wide. The monsters continued to divide as ten tentacles were now reaching for the prey below. She raised her arms up above her head as if expecting the next phase of the tentacle, or the slim vines wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She was suspended into the air as her back was hovering a foot over the ground. Her legs were widened as two other tentacles slipped beneath her blouse, and began to caress her concealed bosom.

"Amazing tentacle work!" Hisano complimented. Her breasts were constricted and squeezed several times by the tentacles, as the tips would rub her tits. Another tentacle was sliding beneath her skirt, and rubbing against her hidden feminine opening. "Yes, rub harder!" Her moans began to sound within the barrier of the stall as she could feel the tip of the tentacle rasping her lime green panties while the other two were toying around with her boobs. Warmth flowed from head to toe as the orgasm bar began to illuminate in pink. A wet spot began to form between her thighs as the shape of her tits began to bulge through her blouse.

"Hurry up and penetrate me!" Hisano begged. "I want to feel you squirm inside of me! Rub my deepest places!" The tentacle between her lower limbs suddenly lurched back as another tentacle joined its side. Together they removed her panties, or slipped them downward enough to rest around her right ankle. Her pussy was completely exposed as the two tentacles retreated, and a raw one emerged from above. This one had the appearance of a blossom with five petals and many miniature vines within the center. It was thick with three inches of width to it.

"Yes, flower power!" The maiden watched as the main tentacle stretched down and hovered between her lap directly in front of her. It lurched forward and placed itself over her feminine opening as the tiny tentacles began to fervently rub the area beneath its wrath. She groaned and lamented as the tentacles began to slip into her, and reached into her as if heavily masturbating her. "I can feel my juices beginning to flow." Pre-cum trickled down her thighs and onto the floor as the tentacles were extending along her inner walls, and flicking about like a man's finger probing her insides.

"My butt is lonely," Hisano whined. A moment later another tentacle of the same structure went beneath her entire being, and enveloped her rump. She could feel a thin tentacle thrusting into her tight anal canal as she let out a yelp of relief. "Double penetration! I'm loving this!" She squirmed while feeling the rubbery vine like objects coiling deeply into her from the front and from behind. The tentacles within began to gather as if forming a man's slippery dick.

"The tentacles are so thick!" Hisano shouted with joy. The tentacles began to pound into her from both angles as her body swayed from each thrust. She could feel the tips abrading against her deepest corner as if in a rush to make her cum. The tentacle within her rump split into three separate extensions as two of them entered into her stomach. They spewed hot semen as her stomach was beginning to inflate from the pressure.

"Fill me up! I want to be full of your seed!" Hisano roared with a wide smirk. Her cheeks were cherry red with fluster as a bit of drool was trickling down her chin. Pre-cum was running down her thighs as the tentacles were going inwardly and outwardly into her pussy and butt. The orgasm bar was about to explode, as the blond was about to go over the edge from the desperate intercourse with the tentacles. "I'm cumming!" The orgasm meter changed to a scarlet alerting color as she shut her eyes and felt the overwhelming pleasure envelop her from head to toe. The tentacles ejaculated in sync with her, or spewed its stickiness into her feminine opening.

"I feel so relieved!" the lass compassionately sighed. Her stomach was full and at its maximum size as her blouse was about to rip apart. Her waist trembled from the orgasm, and she could feel the tentacles within her bulging from the weight of the semen that was bursting within her walls. A pool of the ooze was beneath her as her gut was continuously being occupied by the monster's wrath. The scene came to a close as Hisano felt the tentacles begin to withdraw from her, in which her body was lowered towards the floor of the changing room. She landed on her shoes, but immediately fell backwards into the birthing position. The semen was spewing out from her pussy as the tentacles were pulled upwards toward the ceiling, or departing from the victim's surroundings.

In the stall beside the commotion Itzumi could hear the erotic sounds of the party leader supplicating for the tentacles to tamper her innocent body. She bit her lower lip in uneasiness realizing that the tentacles were about to do the same treatment to her own virginity. The petite tentacles dropped down into her attire, and began to caress her breasts, pussy, and posterior. She let out heavy moans of astonishment, as the tentacles were rather vicious.

"Ah!" Itzumi wailed as her body was hovering over the floor of the dressing room, in which she felt powerless against the aggressive foe. It was wrapped around her bosom and flicking at her tits as her feminine openings were being abused as if energetically getting her sexually provoked for the moment. The tip of the tentacles entered into her and clinked about like fingers of a lustful man. This went on for a few minutes as the orgasm readings skyrocketed into the pink tones.

"It feels admirable all of a sudden," Itzumi admitted with rosy cheeks. She was more familiar with the bestiality settings rather than the tentacles, so the vine like enlargements were like stretchable strands rasping against her skin. The flower like tentacle dropped down obverse of her as she watched the other tentacles retreat from her. The pompon immediately went into her skirt, beneath her panties, and latched onto her pussy. She released a lament from her mouth as the tentacles began to sink into her pussy. One had entered her butt, as the double insertion was rather soothing.

"Tentacles feel amazing!" Itzumi beamed. The tentacles began to expand and scraped her deepest edges as the intercourse began. The tentacles went inwardly and outwardly as her body swayed from its vigorous actions. It would thrust forward and back like a man's salacious manhood, or pressing an obscured nip against the opening of her womb. Her rump was also being violated as the now few tentacles were liberating the stored semen into her to replenish her midriff.

"I'm so full!" She felt like a floating balloon with the impregnating tentacles permeating both of her feminine openings in sync of each other. The tentacles rammed, thrashed, and humped her from both the front and the back as the student felt herself going over the edge. Several more thrusts were implemented as the blue haired girl widened her mouth while releasing more captivating groans of rapture. The orgasm bar changed to the reddish tone as she yelled out in dismay. "I'm really cumming from this!" The tentacle began to ejaculate into her pussy, and outpoured onto the floor beneath her.

Itzumi then felt the tentacles bulge from the ejaculation, in which more and more of the steaming seed was gushing into her from both sides. The tentacles began to lower her as she gently landed onto all fours with the tentacles remaining within. However, the monster began to rape her once again as she let out surprising sounds of disbelief.

"I just came. Are you making me cum again?" Itzumi had no control. The tentacles were permeating her feminine opening and bottom once more. Her rotund stomach was between her knees, as she felt a bit uncomfortable. She was already aroused as the tips of the tentacles were deeply lunging against her walls. Her body would sway forward or backwards from each heavy or fervent thrust of the tentacles. Loud slurping noises sounded within the walls of the stall, as her blouse felt like it would be torn apart from the weight of her gut.

"Ah! C-cumming!" Itzumi hollered with a loud moan as the tentacles began to heavily pound and drill into her from behind. The orgasm burst between her legs as the tentacles held themselves deeply within her while ejaculating a bit more. They finally removed themselves from her presence, and returned to the ceiling. The semen began to pour out from both of her openings as it felt like a hot spring of sensuality coursing through her. The event had concluded as both girls stood up, pulled up their panties, exited the stalls, and remained beside each other.

"So did we get pregnant?" the younger one immediately inquired of the other. "That was a lot of semen and all. Maybe it will be tentacle babies or something."

"Nah, we're not," Hisano replied. Itzumi could see the status screen, as the taller student was indeed correct. Neither one of them were parents of fiendish organisms. Itzumi was a bit disappointed since she was looking forward to something being inbred at a later time, but she was also feeling reasonable to give herself a break from consuming too many births at once. "I say we head back and get something to eat." The two party members gazed ahead as the mall's surroundings disappeared, and altered into the customary bedroom from before.

End of Chapter Five 


	6. The Pool

Chapter Six: The Pool

It had already been two full days of living at the dorm room with the six erotic female students as Itzumi had witnessed in-game sex scenes with all of them so far except for two out of the six. Yumiko and Ayane were the reticent young ladies of the group, and were consistently studying, visiting the library, or sleeping. Yumiko happened to be sitting in the main room that fresh new morning as Itzumi returned from her morning session. The student was sitting on the couch while reading a textbook for a science class.

"Good morning," Itzumi uttered. She was standing on the other side of the table while facing the lavender colored haired feminine youth. The reader glanced up and neutrally stared at the temporary roommate.

"Good morning," she whispered. "Do you have some free time?" Itzumi was a bit astonished to hear a response from her. She nodded her head in agreement as Yumiko continued to speak. "There's somewhere that I would like to take you to. We have a few more items to unlock there." Yumiko immediately got up and wandered over to the bedroom door as Itzumi pursued directly behind her. The door was opened with the right hand as no one else was around. Like previous situations the drawer was opened, Yumiko placed purple lenses over her eyes, and Itzumi utilized the familiar azure colored frames. Itzumi rested on the center bed as Yumiko was to her left. They were plugged into the computer as the bedroom surroundings began to fade away.

Itzumi had no clue as to where they were heading, and silently watched as the main menu explained that they were heading for the pool area. There were plenty of odd aquatic creatures there such as fish, eels, octopus, jellyfish, tentacles, and other water dependent beings resided. Yumiko selected random scenes, private settings, and she was the direct party leader with Itzumi as the party member. Their outfits were changed to the school uniform bathing suits with the dark shade of midnight blue.

"This feels like a real pool," Itzumi instantly complimented after they had emerged in the shallow area of the reservoir. The atmosphere was like an indoor pool with glass windows to the right exposing the morning glory, and to the left a wall painted with oceanic waves across it. The colors of the entire area were pretty much all the same with the sea foam teal tones along the walls. The bottom of the pool was white with cobalt tiling around the top of it. The main flooring was the usual rough tan colored sandy like surface. There were no visible exits except for one glass door that was behind them leading to a vacant hallway. No one else was around, but Itzumi sensed that if they were on public settings that there would be plenty of other Player Characters about either swimming or being violated by the various sea creatures. The deep end was straight ahead, as there was a diving board or they were currently standing in three feet of water, and the deep end was thirteen feet deep.

"Good. Relax." Yumiko gazed ahead as if she was somewhat enjoying the game. "I like variety and getting things accomplished. I hope you don't mind going through three different events in a row. I have to complete this area for the others, and doing this so briskly will do just that." She was about two feet away from Itzumi as she began to saunter forward a bit towards the four feet zone.

"Yeah that's fine." Itzumi remained close by as she too was now a foot deeper into the pool. There was an option to swim, but Itzumi had a feeling that they didn't have enough time to do anything else at the moment but wait for the lewdness to begin. "What's going to assault us, and does that mean that we'll become impregnated by three different monsters at once?"

"Fish for the appetizer, eels for the main course, and octopus for dessert," the partner explained. "Yes, there is a chance that you will have offspring later. The story here is that the aquatic animals often come out to play into the pool with the swimmers. Of course the swimmers accept the invitation of bestiality with the sea creatures. It's rather beautiful to be able to swim with the fish." Itzumi felt a bit taunted thinking about three spontaneous defiling brutes, but to hear that parturition was conceivable thrilled her a bit.

Itzumi and Yumiko were standing toward the center of the pool as the water began to swoosh, or the fish were approaching them from beneath the surface. Itzumi gazed ahead to see the silver scales of the aquatic creatures as they inched closer by the seconds. They were suddenly adjacent as they began to swarm around the two swimmers. Itzumi could finally see the fish, as they seemed to be about half an inch long and a quarter of an inch wide each.

"Here they come," Yumiko uttered with a soft smirk. Itzumi glared downwards at her upper thighs as the fish began to rub their petite bodies against her skin, in which they felt like soft tickles. She sensed the titillation beginning to stimulate her with arousal as the orgasm bar began to ignite. "Lower yourself." Yumiko and Itzumi bent their knees a bit as the fish swarmed around their bosoms, in which the fish began to nibble at their erect tits. Both Yumiko and Itzumi were beginning to moan with blistering cheeks of embarrassment from the fishes rubbing against their sensitive skin.

"Open up your suit," Yumiko ordered. She grasped her top with her hands, in which she pulled it away from herself to expose her flat chest. Itzumi mimicked her, in which the fish immediately began to swim into their suits from above. Itzumi let out louder laments of joy as she could feel the fish's slippery coating rubbing against her breasts, and heading for her maidenhood down below. One of them made it to her pussy as it began to rub itself against it, which caused the victim to release a wail of awe.

"The fish are inappropriately touching us!" Itzumi exclaimed. A few more fish were encircling her feminine opening as she was squirming while standing in place. She felt a bit uncomfortable because seeing everyday animals sexually violating her was rather mischievous and indifferent.

"That's the point, isn't it?" Yumiko grinned. She too could feel the fish desiring to swim into her pussy from below, in which she lowered her left hand to tug onto the suit to remove it from her wet skin to allow more room for the fish to disembark. One of them poked its head through her opening as she delightfully groaned. "Open up the bottom, too, so that they can get inside."

"What?" Itzumi gasped as she could see the fish swarming into their suits, their forms bulging through the tight attire, in which the fish were struggling to reach their exposed positions of femininity. Itzumi listened and grasped the bottom of her bathing suit with her left hand, and the fish were instantly encompassing her pussy. "Oh. This will be interesting." Itzumi began to contemplate about the situation or realized that the fish were either going to masturbate the girls with their bodies, or enter into them from below like baby tentacles.

The fish began to rub or press against the feminine entrance for both of the swimmers as the walls were echoing with the arousing sounds of lustful companions. The fish would swim against the skin, slap a fin against the skin, or simply nibble at it. Itzumi suddenly felt a fish's head begin to protrude her pussy as she widened up her legs and gawked in surprise. It swam between her walls, and into her pussy. She could feel its crust clutching her inner walls as she felt like a man was rasping his fingers against her interior femininity.

"They're heading inside." Yumiko was also blushing and sighing as the fish began to disappear from view, and were swimming into the student's entrances. Some were even penetrating the strained anal canal as Itzumi felt herself going over the edge a bit. However, the petite body was not enough to actually feel like a deep penetration, or only something larger would suffice the situation.

"I think the eels are about to rape us." Yumiko's words sounded across the surface of the pool with a bit of glee. Itzumi saw something rather eerie coming toward them from the deep end as all of the fishes had been divided and had entered into the two swimmers. They continued to hold the suits unenclosed to allow the animals to have access to their feminine vulnerabilities. The eels appeared to be like aquatic snakes with black smooth bodies of two inches thick and a foot long. There were two as one immediately began to wrap around the victim's right upper thigh with the tail, and plumage the head into the bottom of the bathing suit.

"Oh!" Itzumi hollered in delight as the head rammed into her pussy like a man's dick from behind. The water caused the movements to be rather sluggish, but the eel still stretched her walls and felt like a rubbery snake coiling against her insides. Its head touched her deepest corner as Yumiko was also feeling the head reaching completely within her. The water was becoming rather vicious with waves surfacing from the resolute rasping, ramming, humping, and thrusting of the two eels. The girls were loudly moaning from the overwhelming pleasure as the tails suddenly pierced their butts, and began to do double penetrations.

"I love anal!" Yumiko shouted with scarlet cheeks. She could feel the tail soaring through her rump while the head was assaulting her starved pussy. She knew that the ejaculation wouldn't happen yet though as the orgasm meter was close to exploding with deep shades of pink, but the eels had many more minutes to last. They were swaying inwardly, outwardly, and with brutal swiftness.

"It feels great!" Itzumi admitted. "Better than a vibrator!" The both of them had fallen forward a bit from the pressure, and paddled over to the wall before gripping the edge of the pool with their hands. Their legs were widened and their toes were several inches away from the wall of the wet structure. Itzumi felt herself about to have an orgasm, as the intercourse was rather overwhelming and sexually alleviating compared to the fish. She could feel them swarming about within her stomach as the tail was wiggling within her posterior from below.

Suddenly the eels withdrew themselves moments before the orgasm was about to burst for both of the swimmers. Itzumi was whining with the urge for that conclusive hump while Yumiko knew what was about to occur. An octopus with an uncanny shade of red to it emerged from the water, in which another one had also appeared. Its eight tentacle arms were stretching toward her with an inch and a half width to each one, and each one being about a foot long. The sea creature inched closer to her as if watching the event in merriment.

"The final course," Yumiko mumbled. The aquatic monster quaked while exposing its inner center, or a mouth like object spewing something into the water below. Petite forms of the octopus swam about within the pool with two inches thick and three inches long each. The babies did not approach her, but she could see the sudden fatness of the beast as if it was stockpiling more of them within itself for the girls.

"Octopus…" Itzumi stated while remembering the wet dream from a few mornings ago. The octopus finally made its way toward the taller one, in which it sat upon her pussy. She felt two of its arms wrap around her breasts, and a third probing her anal hole. The mouth was tickling her skin while making its way toward her feminine entrance. "Please cum inside." The critter heeded her plea, and plunged its mouth over her pussy. It had managed to slip into her attire as its body was bulging through the suit, and the arms were swaying with the waves. The suits had slipped to the side, or were not disguising the two cavities any longer.

Itzumi loudly lamented as the frilly mouth coated her opening completely, and began to suck on it. She felt tiny tentacles rasp her insides as she felt befuddled and aroused. The tentacle's tip plunged into her bottom as she let out a yelp of nuisance. It went inwardly and outwardly while skewing and shuddering. She realized that the monster was attempting to cause an orgasm before releasing its offspring into her.

"Yes! Please make me cum!" Itzumi admitted with red cheeks. The tentacle went up and down while side to side. It began to ram into her and stroke against her deepest angle. She began to bounce a bit from the force of the tentacle, in which she sensed that something was emerging from the mouth and entering her pussy. It was one of the dwarf octopuses, as it penetrated her pussy, and crawled toward her womb. She let out a moan while the anal intercourse continued, and the octopus began to spew more of the children into her from below. They entered her stomach as it began to bulge. The anal sensation was very overwhelming and stimulating as she felt herself about to go over the edge.

"Almost there! I can feel it! Oh, I want to cum so badly!" Itzumi grumbled in awe as the octopus thrashed about a dozen more times before the orgasm burst between her thighs. "I'm c-cumming!" The sex reading burst into a shade of red while her body felt the breathtaking gratification rupture between her thighs. She felt her waist quiver with relief, but the octopus was still freeing its spawn into her. "Wait, the fish are there, too!" The tentacle in her rump was not able to spew semen, but the mouth was. Its hot stickiness enveloped her pussy, as her midriff was superbly rotund. More and more of the tiny octopuses were entering into her from the aperture of the lecher. The specimen finally retreated and disappeared after delivering a few dozen of its kind.

"Something's coming out," Itzumi sighed. She widened her thighs and felt the organisms crawling around within her occupied midriff. The menu showed that she was indeed pregnant. However, a sea slug had arrived or somehow ended up on her back, which was about a foot long and an inch wide, with a springy chestnut texture to it. The slug gradually made its way to her pussy, in which it stuck its head into her. She let out an uncontrollable moan as she felt the slug raid her feminine opening, and ascend into her. "I feel like I'm full of monsters that are eager to be born." Semen and cum were dripping from her pussy while more of the slugs began to emerge.

"Wait!" Itzumi begged, as several more of them began to close in on her. One of them inserted itself into her entrance while a third one slid into her rear from behind. She felt the aquatic organisms push against her walls while joining the other invertebrates within her gut. She quickly got out of the water, and sat by the pool's edge in the delivery position. Yumiko was nowhere to be seen. The first octopus reached her pussy as she began to push while heavily breathing.

"Ah! My stomach!" The swimmer groaned and lamented while feeling the miniature tentacles of the octopus tickle her walls during the birthing process. The first one popped its frontal tentacles out of her feminine opening while its body was rather gummy. She loudly grunted as she impelled and felt the organism dangle from her opening before plopping onto the ground. Another one was coming out of her butt as a third was slipping through her pussy anxious for its departure.

"This birthing scene might last a while," Itzumi whined. "At least it doesn't hurt, but it sure is making me jaunty." The octopuses, fish, and slugs were squirting out of her two shafts like peas being pushed out of pods. The fish would easily slide right through the opening, but the slugs would take some time due to their thickness, in which the octopus would tickle her insides with their petite arms. She sensed another orgasm about to burst from the feeling of the creatures pressing against her pussy like a fidgeting dildo.

"More, more, there's so many of them. I'm surprised that I can hold this many of them within me." Itzumi continued to groan and watch as she could see the animal poking between her legs while wiggling to get out of her. The octopuses, slugs, and fish were coming out swiftly and in numbers as she watched the creatures begin to fall into the pool, or cause miniature waves of distress. The overwhelming delectation enveloped her as she let out a plea of satisfaction from the rumbling orgasm. More and more of the babies were slipping out of her pussy as she could hear each one causing slurping noises with each release. Their bodies were abrading against her walls like a swimming toy vibrator.

"A part of me doesn't want this to end," Itzumi admitted with rosy cheeks. "Kind of something to the effect where they violate me like their parents." Several minutes passed as her stomach finally shrunk back to normal size, and the scene had finished. "I wonder why she left though." She realized that Yumiko was still the party leader as she could see from the map that the friend was nearby. She stood up after returning her bathing suit to normal, and followed the narrow pale hallway to the outside of the building, which opened up with a door to a wooden dock over a harbor of water. The sky seemed to be limitless and encircling her as the black building behind her looked like an actual aquarium with electric waves along the side for display.

Yumiko was sitting about a foot away from the door, and was sitting in the birthing position with her lap widened and her stomach hooded by her hands. She was loudly groaning and heavily breathing as she too was liberating the fish and the octopus, but not the slugs.

"Yumiko!" Itzumi upsettingly yelled. Yumiko appeared to be in a state of indulgence as one by one either a fish or an octopus of miniature proportions would plop out of her pussy while innocently wriggling with life, and would fall into the murky reservoir below. She was loudly lamenting while slightly drooling. "What happened?"

"I added the slugs because I thought that you would like them," she explained. "I came out here because I didn't want to be seen while I came." The girl pushed and was sweating while more of the organisms were birthed right then and there. Itzumi stood over her and heard the dumping sound coming from the surface below them like a rock dropping into a pond or happening every dozen seconds or so. Across the water was the view of the city as there were skyscrapers, and other various structures like an actual location. Seagulls were flying overheard. There were boats and jet skis that were also descending across the bay or over the area between the aquarium and the city's shoreline.

"It's okay." Itzumi remained by her side for several more minutes as the student released everything within, which was quite a lot, and then stood up to join her.

"What do you think is the purpose of this game?" Yumiko suddenly inquired. "Serious question by the way." She looked at her partner with a neutral expression upon her face.

"Well, definitely for the pleasure and the sexual escape from reality, but the game seems to be a world of its own with the allowance of the players to satisfy their fantasies. Why do you ask?" She glanced down at the other swimmer with a puzzled look upon her face.

"No reason in particular, and mainly just curious about your own opinion of this online game," she explained. "I told the others the same thing, but most of them think it's just a fun past time. I personally feel like there's some kind of objective to this realm that the creators aren't telling us about."

"What do you mean?" Itzumi wondered. She could feel the soft breeze as the birds were chirping overhead.

"Do you ever have a wet dream and want it to occur for real?" the lavender colored lass questioned. "Do you ever desire to share your sexual fancy with others? Seems like the creator's way of doing just that and being able to share it all with anonymous users. I guess I truly wonder what happens though when you reach a hundred percent completion like if there is an event that happens or the truth is revealed."

"It's just a game to me," Itzumi chortled. "But yes that is very likely that the programmers design games like these for entertainment. I think with eroge games that once you reach the end then you just go back and redo whatever scenes that you relished the most." She paused, as the other youth remained speechless for a moment.

"Yeah. Thanks for the response. I'm glad that you like 'Intricacy' too." She let off a weak smile as they stared off into the distance for a few more minutes.

"Time for lunch. Shall we go get something to eat?" Itzumi wondered. She personally pondered about the thought though of being there with the roommates when they did finally reach that goal of full completion of the game, but she felt like the game would always consistently update with more activities to do eventually.

"Yeah. I need to use the bathroom first though." Yumiko and Itzumi logged out of "Intricacy" as the harbor like view briskly changed into the surroundings of the bedroom.

End of Chapter Six 


	7. The Park

Chapter Seven: The Park

Lunch had come and gone, as it was the afternoon hours, in which Itzumi was sitting on the couch in the main room. She had a few hours to relax before she had to return to the school for more classes. Ayane was also in the kitchen as she was eating a sandwich while reading a book. There was a loud knock at the front door as Itzumi gasped in astonishment, or did not expect anyone to actually visit that particular dorm room. She glanced around to see that Ayane wasn't budging, so she went to the door herself. She opened it up to see a male maintenance worker wearing a blue uniform and a construction hard hat.

"May I speak to Itzumi please?" the man kindly asked. Itzumi nodded her head and opened up her mouth to speak in response to the man's request even though he was a stranger to her.

"Yes it's me." She put her hands behind her back with uneasiness as the man released a soft smile. She was rather shy when it came to talking with the workers of the school.

"Your dorm room has been repaired, so you can move back in tomorrow," he explained. "Have a nice day." With a soft bow he departed from the front entrance, and returned to the main sidewalk.

"Thank you, and you too," Itzumi answered with an awkward bend of respect. She shut the door and let out a huge sigh of relief. She was glad to be able to return to her dorm room, but disappointed that she would be leaving the six girls and the enticing game called "Intricacy." She felt like the program had a lot more to show her, but she felt like it would be rather ungraceful to visit the roommates just to play the game rather than to socialize with them.

"You're moving back tomorrow?" Ayane inquired. She surprisingly moved from the kitchen to the main room during the man's conversation with Itzumi. Her pink hair was rather adorable and bright compared to Itzumi's own style.

"Yeah. Sorry. Thank you though for letting me stay, and for introducing me to the game. I had a lot of amusement these past few days." Itzumi flexed again but this time with her hands on her lap.

"You're welcome. I guess there's one last thing that I can show you in the game," Ayane softly giggled. "Would you like to play with me for a bit? You can be the party leader since this will be your last time playing with us."

"Sure. I prefer that you pick first though." Itzumi and Ayane headed for the bedroom as Ayane went straight for the table, opened up the bottom drawer, and took out the pink frames for herself, and the blue ones for Itzumi. Ayane rested on the middle bed as Itzumi lay across the left bed. They connected the cords to the laptop as the scenery of the bedroom quickly changed to the main menu of the game. Ayane was the party leader as she selected to go to the park, for a dog to be the enemy, and for random settings in a private area.

The park was significantly realistic with trees encircling the wooden field or the zone surrounded by frames of brown surfaces. There were wood chips within the frames for the ground rather than grass like the area outside of the park itself. The sky was blue as if it was a beautiful noontime of summer with barely any clouds at all. There was a yellow spiraling slide that connected to an emerald colored jungle gym with a bridge, monkey bars, swings, and other miniature games. Itzumi could feel a soft breeze and hear the birds chirping in the distance.

"So this monster is a dog?" Itzumi wondered aloud. "If we get pregnant do we have puppies?" She bit her lower lip in uneasiness, and wondered about her opportunity to monitor the scene for once.

"No, that would be way too weird," Ayane razzed. "There are certain monsters that don't impregnate you such as this one. I think dogs are cute though, and doggy style is my favorite." They stood by the slide and impatiently waited. Suddenly a howl sounded from the woods as two dogs, or golden retrievers, pounced onto the wood chips of the park across from the slide. Their fur was soft and of a flaxen color as their black eyes seemed to be rather gentle. Their tongues were sticking out as they were panting due to the heat.

"Aw, so cuddly!" Ayane teetered. The dog immediately ran up to her, and began to jump up as if attempting to push her over. It was about three feet high on all fours, and five feet wide. Its tail was wagging furiously as if it was excruciatingly titillated. Ayane fell forward, or partially on purpose, as the dog's head went directly between her lower limbs, and began to lick the area beneath her skirt.

"Wait, let me help you out." Ayane removed her pink panties and exposed her trickling feminine opening. The dog began to lick her pussy as each stroke caused her to moan with delight. The orgasm bar lit up as the wet tongue of the beast immediately flustered her. Her legs trembled, as a warm feeling began to tingle from the enemy's aggressive licking. The area became moist from its saliva, and uncontrollable pre-cum.

"Yes! That feels so good!" Ayane yelled with glee. With no garment for protection the saliva felt blistering and stimulating. The tongue began to sink into her pussy, as it slid inwardly and outwardly. Ayane could sense her body becoming agitated for a heavier penetration, as the tongue would go deeper in with each lick.

"I really want more," Ayane admitted. Her peculiarity pinned her down, as the dog sat back up, and began to violently shudder. It howled with its fangs toward the sky, as its dick emerged from beneath its golden coat of fur between its legs. It was rough looking with eight inches long and two inches thick. The hound didn't hesitate, as it sat its frontal body on top of her, and stuck its two back limbs over her rump. The tip of the cock began to press against her pussy, and it felt rubbery and stiff.

"Hurry and stick it inside of me please!" Ayane hollered with red cheeks. The beagle rammed the dick into her at full throttle, as the tip immediately reached her deepest angle. The cock was abundant and completely within, in which the canine began to sway inwardly and outwardly while in doggy style with her. "That feels grand!" Each hump would cause the tip to rub against her deepest cusp, as the viscosity of the insertion was vast and taxing. She felt delectation overcome her while a cork like bulge formed at the top of the dog's dildo.

"Save that for me!" she begged. "Holding back must be difficult though, but it will be worth the wait." Ayane groaned with each forward thrust, as the unearthly intercourse took place. Pre-cum trickled down her thighs while the dog's tongue was dripping saliva onto the wood chips toward her left. She could feel its compassionate fur rubbing against her back, and her orgasm meter was swiftly changing colors due to the monster's heavy molestation. She felt herself sweating and abruptly ululating from the intense and voluptuous copulation.

"The tip is ambrosial!" Ayane complained. The canine was plunging its cock into her deeply with its jagged surface rubbing against her walls. She felt like each thrust would cause her to sexually tremble with delight. After the dog began to pick up agility she felt like she would go over the edge pronto. The dog seemed to sense that and she could feel the cock begin to distend, and the cork was entering into her pussy from behind. "You're twitching within me! It feels so awesome!" The creature's genitalia was thrusting and rasping within her like a thick dildo.

"Cum inside me please!" she lamented. The canine rammed several more times before sticking its hot dick completely into her with its legs corking it into her like a plug. The dog howled again as the humping stopped, in which the creature began to ejaculate, or released the held back seed from the developed buoy. Hot semen burst within her as she too felt a relieving orgasm jerk within her waist. The orgasm bar was triggered with the cherry red color, as the wave of pleasure exploded between her thighs. She loudly groaned, as the semen was reprieving into her, and hastily filling her up. "My womb is still growing even though you've poured so much into it already." She sensed her midriff bulging beneath her school uniform blouse, as if the creature was impregnating her on purpose.

"Thank you for violating me." The dog pumped hot pale ooze into her as she felt it enlarge within like filling a water balloon. The animal finally finished and removed itself as Ayane was tossed onto her back once again from its nose. She was facing the slide as her legs were widely out as if in the birthing position. However, only the semen poured out from her, and formed a grand reservoir onto the wooden ground.

Itzumi was lying on the ground on all fours as the dog was ferociously licking her pussy from behind. She too had removed her panties, and was suddenly in the mood for the intercourse even though she felt like the scene was overly realistic. The dog's tongue was already slipping into her pussy from behind as she was lamenting and groaning with each inward or outward lick. Itzumi was rather desperate for the dog to hump her as the tongue was gliding against her inner walls.

"This feels so pleasant," Itzumi complimented. The dog suddenly stopped and withdrew its mouth as it put its frontal legs by her arms and its lower limbs over her rump. It howled while its scarlet dick was exposed, in which the rubbery tip began to probe her feminine entrance from behind. "Yes! Stick it into me please!" Itzumi felt it touch her a few times before it was thrust into her. The victim's walls were suckling on the dog's presence as it began to pound her from behind while in doggy style.

"It's my first time with a dog, but it feels great!" Itzumi shouted while loudly moaning. She felt the cork pound against her opening as if the canine was stopping itself from ejaculating too soon. It continued to ram, slam, and thrash inwardly and outwardly as she wailed and felt the fur of the dog brushing against her butt. The tip was already pushing against her deepest corner as it was panting with its tongue hanging out of its mouth to help it cool off beneath the simmering summer sunshine.

"I'm going to cum soon!" Itzumi admitted with pink cheeks. The dog was ramming its dick into her as she felt like she was about to go over the edge. The cork suddenly began to shift downwards as she sensed that the pooch was about to cum. With the cork inside of her the intercourse felt even more vehement, in which it was held within her while chafing her insides. "I'm cumming!" Itzumi felt the tip being held against her deepest corner as the dog also howled and began to ejaculate.

"It's so hot!" The orgasm bar exploded with redness as the dog continued to discharge its hot seed into her from behind. Her womb was filling up as her lap was twitching from the overwhelming orgasm. Her stomach began to inflate as the dog kept its dick within her, but pivoted itself to face the opposite direction. She felt the ejaculation occur several more times until the dog finally finished and pulled itself out of her pussy. However, she could sense something swimming within as her belly was still overblown like a blimp. The lass felt severely jittery, as something felt like it was venturing to retreat from her body.

"Something is coming out," she wheezed. Her hands held onto her stomach, as she could feel an entity propelling around within. She was dazed with confusion due to the fact that the dog was unable to impregnate her. Itzumi's thighs remained in place while her pussy was suddenly probed by something from inside. The student felt it push through, as it was about an inch thick and eight inches long with a scaly and courteous texture. Her walls expanded from its presence as she felt it slip through with arousal. "I'm giving birth!" The girl gritted her teeth and whined as the tip of the fish poked through her feminine opening.

"This doesn't make any sense," Itzumi uttered. "I thought that the dog couldn't do this." The specimen was flapping about as its brisk movements caused her to moan. It was silver and had black eyes as its tail and fins were white. She pushed with all her might, in which the invertebrate landed onto the ground, and slid forward into the grass. Another fish was already being delivered, as Itzumi was heavily breathing and perspiring from the molesting moment. "They must be leftover from the pool." The second fish popped out as a bit of semen spewed onto the wood chips between her thighs.

Suddenly Itzumi felt a tingling sensation within her rump as a two-foot long black eel was coming out from behind. It was fortunately an inch thick, but the anal birth caused her to groan from the miserable position. A third fish was also coming out from the front as Itzumi wailed while feeling both holes become filled with the aquatic residence. "I can feel you urging me to shove you out." The eel slipped out from beneath her as it was like a tentacle being tugged out on its own. The eel had several inches remaining within her as its mouth suddenly plummeted into her pussy.

"No! Not there! It's full of other critters!" Itzumi muttered. She felt the head swarm around while the next flounder was struggling to depart. The head began to pound against her deepest edge while the fish's tip managed to make it to her entrance. The scene was like a black tube exiting her rump while connected to her pussy with a fish's front beside it. The eel slipped inwardly and outwardly with vigor as Itzumi lamented from each thrust. "I'm c-cumming!" Her orgasm meter was ignited, as she sensed that the eel was eager to cause another burst of delectation. She felt the orgasm burst as she yelled with her mouth open, and the eel retreated while two fish popped out between her thighs.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Ayane asked with astonishment. She was standing over the flustered Itzumi as there were several fish and the eel attempting to swim within the wood chips of the park.

"I guess these are leftovers from yesterday," Itzumi whined. She felt something heavy entering her pussy as she released a loud moan, and felt the thick slug attempting to escape from her. Its head poked out of her pussy as Ayane watched with friskiness and curiosity. The lass pushed and pushed as the body slowly made its way through, and then plopped onto the ground. Next was an octopus as its tiny tentacle arms stuck out first, tickled the exterior feminine parts, and then finally exposed its entire being.

"Wow. It's like going to the aquarium. I'll have to try that later." Ayane listened to Itzumi's arousing and discomforting wails as one by one four different creatures were bursting from both cavities. The birthing finally ended as Itzumi was back to normal, pulled up her panties, and stood up to be beside the partner. "Well, have you thought about what you would like to do as the party leader?"

"I'm not sure. It might take me a while to browse all of the options," she retorted. "I hope that's okay. I don't want to take up too much time coming up with a decision."

"It's fine. It's only 3:02 PM." Ayane seemed to be very content even though a dog just violated her in a public park. Itzumi watched the main menu as her status was changed to the party leader, in which the map popped up. She glanced at each area and studied each type of monster at each particular location, in which once she selected a monster she could also choose the moves, outcome, and aggressiveness of each single creature.

There was also a story with each zone and enemy, and the option to have a private setting or to be in public. Her mind was titillated with the many arousing thoughts or fantasies of past wet dreams that could come to past, but she only had time for one alternative. Before she could make a decision someone had joined the party, in which it was Suzume. The two girls turned to see the student sauntering toward them, as she seemed to be rather anxious.

"Hey. I think the jelly is about to come out," Suzume sighed. "What are you two doing here?" She held her stomach with her right hand as Itzumi felt rather concerned for the friend, but also intrigued to the concept of being able to be an observer.

"We were hanging out with some dogs," Ayane responded with joy. "Itzumi's taking a turn at the scene selection, but she's still deciding about what to do. She has to return to her old dorm room tomorrow, so she won't be here anymore."

"Oh, I see, we might be able to get you a copy of the game or something," Suzume explained towards Itzumi. "It's an online game, so we can connect to each other even if we are rooms apart. We're really close to completing everything, too, I think."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Itzumi sighed since she was still indecisive about her first scene to control. Before she could do anything though Suzume wandered over to the pole by the slide, grasped it with both of her hands, and began to loudly moan.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. The Flower Shop

Chapter Eight: The Flower Shop

Suzume was holding onto the pole with all of her might as she began to loudly groan and widened her legs. Ayane and Itzumi watched from the close sidelines, as they were anxious to watch the scene unfold. Suzume felt her stomach inflate as the jelly like creature was attempting to escape. She felt it begin to enter her pussy as it was like goo penetrating her insides. She felt it begin to press against her opening as it popped out, and dropped onto her panties.

"It's coming out! I can feel it coming out!" Suzume wailed and arched her head back as the orgasm bar lit up in a light shade of pink. She felt slightly embarrassed with the two girls standing there gazing at her awkward stance, but she had to continue on with the scene. Her panties began to fill up with the ooze as Itzumi could see her garment lowering between her thighs and reaching toward the ground.

"M-my butt!" Suzume whined. The jelly was protruding out of her rump as both of her cavities were being discharged with the monster's arousing exit. Her crimson panties began to drop downward from the heaviness of the slime. It was trickling down her legs as a puddle began to form between her shoes. "It feels so good!" Slurping sounds echoed beneath her lap, as the lime colored ooze continued to pour out of both of her feminine openings.

"I'm gonna cum!" Suzume shouted and felt the slime continuing to rasp her walls while being pressed out of her sensitive entrances. Some of it was swaying inwardly and outwardly as if purposefully stimulating her for the mood for more sex. She suddenly made an expression of pure delight as the orgasm burst, and the meter changed to a deep shade of red. The entire jelly had been released as her stomach had returned to normal, but the reservoir began to shift.

"What's happening?" Itzumi wondered. The slime changed into the shape of a man, as its dick was eight inches long and two inches wide. Its hands immediately grasped her chest from behind as it caressed her. She let out a lament of awe as a third hand formed, and began to finger her pussy from below.

"It is violating her again," Ayane responded. "It may either go into her again, or just disappear, after it's done with its business." They glared ahead as the jelly like man was masturbating Suzume from behind, or slipping its fingers into her pussy while squeezing her erect tits and healthy bosom. Suzume was groaning and feeling the pleasure tingling between her thighs as it felt like the man's fingers were shoving into her pussy while pressing against her walls. They flicked about and fingered like a lustful dick.

"Hurry up and penetrate me with your member," Suzume begged. Like requested the creature withdrew its hands, and grabbed her arms with both of its palms. The third hand disappeared as the tip of the cock began to press against her pussy from behind. The tentacle like vine appeared as well as it probed her rump. Simultaneously both the tentacle and the dick pierced her two canals as she let out a yelp of intense delectation and bewilderment.

"Yes! That's what I want!" Suzume teetered while releasing another loud moan. The cock and tentacle began to thrust, ram, and shake as they went inwardly and outwardly within her. Suzume was feeling rather blissful as she continued to hold onto the pole while feeling the jelly like man humping her from behind with its waist beneath her skirt. "I'm gonna cum soon…" Suzume felt the tips reach her deepest corners as bubbles began to form within the slime like stature.

"It's about to…" Ayane gasped. With several more thrusts, thrashes, and firm pounding the dick went inward and outward with its green like appearance being exposed, being tucked completely within her, and then sticking out for a bit before thumping into her once again. The scene was causing Itzumi to feel sexually flustered as Suzume was making erotic noises.

"I'm cumming! I can feel it cumming!" Suzume noticed that the bar had changed to a red tone as the jelly monster held itself within her, and then began to ejaculate. She too felt the orgasm overwhelm her while the hot ooze began to fill up her pussy and rump. "Double ejaculation! I love it!" Suzume threw her head back as Itzumi and Ayane could see the jelly gentleman's dick bulging and discharging its slime into her from behind, or its cock pumping the bubbles into her at a rapid pace.

"Yes! Fill me up! I love how your hot seed fills me up!" Suzume complimented. Her stomach inflated once again as the creature finally stopped, and withdrew itself from her. She slipped toward the ground, and pushed all of the ooze onto the ground while lying on her back, or facing the metal rod. "That sure felt awesome. Too bad it didn't impregnate me this time." Ayane and Itzumi watched as the slime disappeared, and Suzume stood up after putting her panties back up over her femininity.

"That was interesting to watch, Suzume. I'm sorry if we made the scene rather weird by standing here the entire time," Itzumi interrupted. "I think I know what I want to do though if you two would like to come with me."

"I'm going to pass," Suzume coolly declined. "Thanks for being there for me. I had a blast. I'll see you two later." She logged out as her Player Character vanished, in which Ayane continued to stand there with her hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry. I'll go with you some other time as well." She softly bowed before logging out and exiting the area, in which Itzumi was left all alone within the playground walls. However, a moment later Yumiko emerged as a party member.

"It's your first time as a party leader," she uttered. "Suzume and Ayane told me. I'm joining you, but I'm not selecting the menu for you." Yumiko frowned but supported Itzumi, as the party leader finally took the opportunity to pick private settings, at the flower shop in the city, and a plant for the enemy. The story line was that the shop owner found a strange plant that a stranger had surprisingly left behind, in which the plant would assault the customers with its vines and seeds. The shop owners continued to take care of the plant as gratitude for satisfying the customers with sexual delights.

Itzumi and Yumiko arrived within the walls of the shop as it was a fifty foot long and wide space with many pots or plants all over the concrete floor. The walls were also white, as the only source of color was the flowers. They appeared to be at the back of the shop as there weren't any windows or furniture. Itzumi noticed that one emerald colored shrub began to move as she let off a soft smirk.

"It's my turn to be the victim," she muttered. "I'm okay with you staying here to monitor me." Yumiko tilted her head in agreement and stood back as the plant had several branches with tentacle like vines already beginning to extend. One of them had a blossom like presence to it with five leaves around a mouth. The pompon extended forward as it immediately went beneath Itzumi's skirt, into her panties, and concealed her pussy.

"Whoa!" Itzumi gawked in astonishment as she felt the bud's petite tentacles begin to reach into her feminine opening as if preparing it for something bigger. She felt rather frisky as the orgasm bar turned pink, and Yumiko could tell that she was already feeling titillated from her pink cheeks. Something bulged through the center of the plant as it went through the tentacle that was attached to her, and sluggishly made its way toward her skirt.

"What is that?" Yumiko wondered aloud while standing with folded arms across her bosom. Itzumi let out a moan as the lump had pressed itself into her pussy, and felt like an odd shaped egg that was about three inches long and two inches wide. The tentacle withdrew itself, but still wiggled while hovering in the air as if waiting for its purpose to arise.

"It's um…" Itzumi stood there with her thighs wobbling a bit as she could feel the ovum transforming into a dick like tentacle within the tight walls of her pussy. "It's supposed to be like a man's groin that violates you while being stuck in you like a vibrator." As she explained the meaning to her friend the tentacle was shaped like a cock with a thick tip, and two round balls on the outside to hold it within her. Miniature tentacles were all over its structure as some of them were probing her butt, or rasping her inner walls. She groaned and began to tremble as the eight-inch long and two-inch thick dildo began to press itself against her deepest edge.

"It's thrusting within me," Itzumi complained. She felt the nip continuing to thrust forward while the entire creature would slide inwardly and outwardly with the balls dangling on the outside like a cork to keep it from falling out. Pre-cum trickled down her legs as she was heavily panting and groaning from the immense indulgence that was developing within her. The creature began to thrust deeply, briskly, and firmly as Yumiko could see it slipping down toward the ground, but then upwards like a train ramming into a wall at full throttle.

"Ah! It feels so good!" Itzumi lamented. She fell onto the floor on all fours and felt the tentacle like cock thrusting her from behind. Some of the tentacles were within her butt as they were also deeply wiggling or pressing against her walls. Yumiko could see the creature humping her like a man, but the man's body was not there. The dildo was becoming soaked with pre-cum, as Itzumi couldn't hold back for much longer.

"I'm gonna cum soon…" Itzumi moaned. She could also see the tentacle shoving itself forward and back without any resistance as the two spheres were suddenly beginning to swell. They were about an inch wide during the intercourse, but now they were four inches wide each as if something was being stored within. Itzumi began to loudly groan and wail as she felt herself about to go over the edge. "I'm c-cumming! Release it all inside of me and fill me up with your hot seed!" The orgasm exploded as the tentacle did a final thrust, or pushed itself against her deepest corner as it began to ejaculate hot semen into her from behind.

"Yes that feels astounding!" Itzumi beamed while the orgasm bar turned red, in which her hips were twitching from the relieving pleasure. The tentacle was bursting with hot semen as Yumiko could see it pouring and bulging through the dick like structure. Her stomach was beginning to grow in size as the tentacles within her posterior were also shooting the seeds into her. It finally ended as the balls withered up, but the tentacle remained within.

"Now for the fun part," Itzumi stated with a grin. The main plant began to shift forward again, as the mouth of the tentacle connected to the back of the member like dildo, and connected like a flower with a man's groin stretching out of it. "I can feel the seeds rolling around in my gut. Round two has to happen though in order for this scene to complete itself."

The tentacle began to thrust back and forth as Itzumi loudly groaned once again. The tentacle in her butt also rammed into her while in sync with the dick like plant. Her body was swaying forward and back as her hands attempted to grip the ground as if she was feeling overwhelming voluptuousness. Her lewd sounds echoed within the walls of the petite store as she felt the intense intercourse continue from behind.

Two vines began to caress her bosom, and a third slipped into her mouth as she was being violated from every single angle imaginable. They would thrust, squeeze, twitch, and ram in sync. The orgasm meter was quickly changing towards the scarlet tones, as Itzumi desired for the scene to end with a huge bang. Several more thrashes impacted and penetrated her two feminine openings as she had another orgasm, and felt the steamy semen beginning to pour into her mouth, rump, and pussy. She was swiftly full as lumps began to travel through the tentacles and into her as if the plant was impregnating her with more seeds.

The lass mumbled and whined as she was unable to speak due to the tentacle that was stuck against her tongue. The plant finally withdrew as she pivoted onto her back, and into the birthing position. She could feel round objects already exiting while the semen was being discharged onto the cold floor below. Yumiko watched as Itzumi's pussy began to swell, and a light green like egg poked out of her opening. Itzumi was grunting and heavily breathing as she began to push the ovum's out of her.

"I'm laying eggs!" Itzumi wheezed. The first one took a while to slip out of her pussy, in which the second one was coming out of her rump from below. They were about three inches long and an inch wide each. Yumiko could see the student's openings buckling and twitching before each egg was released, in which the tip would poke out first, and then sluggishly inch out of the tight openings. A few minutes passed, as there was already a pile of eggs between her legs.

"I might cum again from this," Itzumi sighed. One of the eggs beside her right ankle burst open as a miniature version of the tentacle dick emerged, and rapidly crawled towards her. It attached itself to her pussy, and shoved itself within. Itzumi yelped from the sudden penetration, but continued to lay eggs from her posterior while feeling her pussy begin to cram up from the escaping ovum and the tentacle like cock. It rammed itself against her deepest corner as she moaned in delight.

"Yes, make me cum for a third time, please!" she begged. Yumiko gazed downward at the pussy of the ally as the tentacle was shoving itself into her, and then coming out before ramming itself within again. The eggs stopped coming out as if the tentacle was plugging the rest of them within on purpose. The plant suddenly shifted its flower like mouth toward Yumiko, and immediately went into the back of her panties.

"Oh? You want to violate me?" Yumiko shouted with a smirk. "Go ahead, but don't hold back." She felt the blossom attach itself to her pussy as the same dildo like object was planted into her before the monster retreated. It instantly pierced her feminine opening as its largeness was bulging through her panties like a vibrator. She continued to stand up, but held her hands on her knees as if in awe from the bewildering moment of surprise. She felt aroused within seconds as the tip was already pressing within her walls, and at her deepest edge. She could feel the balls on the outside beginning to expand already. "Honestly, you can do better than that." It thrashed itself into her as she felt her panties expanding outwardly and inwardly from the tentacle's molesting intercourse.

"Something's coming!" Yumiko and Itzumi hollered in sync as both of the tentacle like dicks were ready to ejaculate once again. They felt the orgasm explode as the hot semen was poured into them from the tips of the tentacles. Yumiko felt the balls beginning to shrink from releasing the held back semen that was stored within. They both heavily panted and felt sexually comforted as the scene ended. They both stood up and fixed their attire, as Itzumi seemed rather satisfied.

"Thanks for being here with me, and I hope that was okay for you to do," she explained. Yumiko nodded her head and the two of them logged out of "Intricacy." They immediately got off of the beds and stood at the doorway of the bedroom as Yumiko opened up her mouth to speak.

"You are welcome to come back here to play with us," she said. "We had a lot of fun playing with you these past few days. I did like the surprise at the end of that last moment."

"Thank you. Yeah, I will definitely return." Itzumi smiled and returned to the main room as she began to pack up her belongings in order to get ready for moving back to her actual dorm room. She felt like she had enjoyed the game, and that leaving would actually be a good thing to separate her from sexual addictions related to the game called "Intricacy." "Maybe playing one more time won't be such a bad idea." She spoke those last words aloud as she let off a wide smirk of delight.

End of Chapter Eight

The End


End file.
